The Fifth Marauder - A Prophecy
by thenewmarauder
Summary: This is the story of a boy with no memory, waking up in Hogwarts at the time of the Marauders. Join the adventure as he discovers who he is, whilst having fun in school, making new friends, and avoiding the darkness of the outside world! JP/LE, RL/OC, SB/OC, OC/OC! Rated M for language and later scenes.
1. The Awakening

**_Author's Note!_**

_Welcome to chapter one! This is the story of a boy with no memory, waking up in Hogwarts at the time of the Marauders! Join the adventure as he discovers who he is, whilst having fun in school, making new friends, and avoiding the darkness of the outside world!_

_I've decided to write this story as well as my other two, just because it came into my mind and I wanted to write it as soon as I could! It'll be a long story, probably, so I ask you be patient for new updates, maybe read my other two whilst you wait?_**  
**

_If you want, you can perhaps leave a review of what you think, maybe follow or favourite the story? Give me some sort of inspiration?_

___A quick thanks to 'AnotherJilyShipper' for reading it through and helping me out!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story. J.K Rowling owns all of the characters, places and other thingys in this story, unless you notice something you don't recognise. If so, that is mine._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A darkness clouded me, no thoughts running through my mind. I could feel a cold floor beneath me, one that I had no recollection of ever lying down on. Something felt different, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I tried moving my body, attempting to get myself up and going, but nothing was working. I had no control over myself, it was as if my body had shut down, waiting to be recharged.

My eyes wouldn't open, so I had to rely on my other senses. There were no traces of sound, no smells, no anything. I tried to push my thoughts back, attempting to figure out where and who I was. However, nothing was coming to me. I couldn't remember my age, my name, my eye colour. I couldn't remember any predicament I had previously been in, anything to put myself in this situation.

Suddenly, I heard a set of footsteps running in the distance. Voices came into my mind, the sound of two boys shouting at each other. I tried to listen harder, relying on the only sense my body was giving me. The footsteps came to a stop, a moment of silence.

"Oi, Sirius, who's that?"

I couldn't tell whether one boy was trying to calm the other one down using the adjective, or whether he was actually calling him Sirius. What a strange name, or nickname, but then again, I was on a floor somewhere without any movement or memory, so I couldn't complain about strangeness.

"He looks unconscious, mate," the other voice replied in the distance.

Immediately, two sets of footsteps were chasing towards me, the sound of thudding and vibrations getting louder at each step. I felt one of them drop beside me, putting a finger to my neck.

"He's alive, mate," the boy who was or wasn't called Sirius said. "We should get him to the hospital wing."

I couldn't tell if the second boy nodded or not, but he must have, because two hands immediately went underneath my body, picking me up smoothly.

"I'll run ahead," the second boy said, "I'm sure Poppy will want Dumbledore there, considering he's unconscious. We have to be quick though, you know Remus needs us."

The boy holding me nodded, I could feel it in his movement. A sound of heavy footsteps ran across the floor once again, leaving me to be manhandled by 'Sirius'.

"Who are you?" The boy said looking at me. "I've never seen you before in my life." His steps showed no sign that he was actually speaking, but who else could it have been?

"Make any movement if you can hear me?" The boy carried on, jiggling my body about, trying to wake me up.

I attempted to make some sort of movement or noise, but I just couldn't do it. Everything I tried was blocked by my body, as though it were protecting me in some sort of shell.

The boy sighed, readjusting his hands. He started to walk at an even quicker pace, practically running. My head began to go fuzzy, his quick movements upsetting my mind. I attempted to stay in whatever consciousness this was, but darkness overtook, spinning me into a harsh stillness.

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

_Make sure you review and follow/favourite if you enjoyed! I really love to read feedback, so even if you want to say something simple then go for it! It'll inspire me to write more!_

_Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter, and check out my profile for my other stories!_


	2. The Wand Chooses The Wizard

**_Author's Note!_**

_Welcome to chapter two! This is the story of a boy with no memory, waking up in Hogwarts at the time of the Marauders! Join the adventure as he discovers who he is, whilst having fun in school, making new friends, and avoiding the darkness of the outside world!_

_I've decided to write this story as well as my other two, just because it came into my mind and I wanted to write it as soon as I could! It'll be a long story, probably, so I ask you be patient for new updates, maybe read my other two whilst you wait?_

_If you want, you can perhaps leave a review of what you think, maybe follow or favourite the story? Give me some sort of inspiration?_

_A quick thanks to 'AnotherJilyShipper' for reading it through and helping me out!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything in this story. J.K Rowling owns all of the characters, places and other thingys in this story, unless you notice something you don't recognise. If so, that is mine._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"And he was just lying there?" A woman said, consciousness coming back to me.

"Poppy," an older man said, his voice gentle and kind, "leave this to me."

"I'm the healer, Albus, I need to know who my patient is."

The man sighed, and I could feel his body sitting on a chair next to me. "I do not know, Poppy," he said to her. "I have no idea who he is. He has never attended this school in my lifetime of teaching, and there is no appearance of there being a break in. It is like he just appeared."

"But Professor," a boys voice said, the boy who wasn't Sirius. "Apparation is impossible, no one gets in without either flying onto the grounds or taking a secret passage."

"It appears that none of those things are appropriate to this situation, James. However, I must say now that you two being there at the time you were was incredibly fortunate. Although, I must ask why my head boy and his best friend were roaming the hallways at midnight, considering the two of you should have been fast asleep."

I could hear the grins emitting from the two boys, completely still yet their emotions clear.

"The same excuses as always, I expect," Poppy said. "You two are more trouble than you're worth."

"Not at all, Poppy," the man named Albus said. "You two may go back to your dormitories now, I have heard enough."

Two sets of footsteps made their way out of the room, their echoing becoming more and more distant, until finally disappearing.

"Now, Poppy," the man said, continuing the conversation, "might you leave us for a moment, the boy is conscious."

"Of course." Her footsteps were now the ones moving away from me, leaving me with this 'Albus' fellow.

"Wake up," he said to me, almost commandingly.

I found that I could immediately move my muscles, their full use coming back to me. My eyes shot open, golden spectacles glimmering down at me. I repositioned myself, moving my body back against the headboard of the hospital bed.

My eyesight adapted to the light, coming into focus with the man sitting beside me. His beard was grey, some parts turning a nice silver. He had blue eyes, a mysterious glint making him all the more likeable.

He wore a strange hat, like a wizard's hat. I don't know how I made that connection, but I did. He wore a colourful cloak, giving him the personality of one who was kind and humorous, but also one of power.

"Now, child," he said looking at me. "Who are you?"

I looked at him, everything spinning, completely new to me. I tried to search my brain for an answer, but none came. "I don't know, sir," I said to him. I do not know why I called him 'sir', but somehow it was appropriate.

"You don't know," he said, his eyes peering to my forehead. He looked at me for a moment, but then nodded. "You do not know. What a strange occurrence."

I sat there, utterly bewildered. He looked at me, not taking his eyes away from mine. "Who are you?" He said to me again.

"I.. I don't know," I said again, even more confused.

He lay back against his chair, putting his finger to his chin. "Poppy," he called out.

Immediately, a woman was next to my bed. She was young, but you could tell she exerted power in this room. "What is it, Albus?"

"Get me Minerva and Horace, would you?" He asked.

Almost on cue two people walked in, both looking around. They both appeared to be no older than 30, but what did I know?

The woman had slick hair tied behind her head, walking around in a dressing gown with slippers. The older man was rather large, wearing a green dressing gown with a pair of boots on his feet.

"Minerva, Horace?" Albus said, confused.

"I was told by that fool of a boy, Sirius Black, to come here at once," the lady named Minerva said, almost frowning.

The man nodded, pointing at her. "I too was told by Mr Potter to arrive here immediately."

Albus smiled, his bright eyes dancing. "Those boys sure are something. We appear to have a predicament," he continued.

"What?" The lady asked. "Who's this, Albus?" She said, now looking at me, jumping straight away from her own question.

"Both are related," he replied. "This boy was found by James and Sirius on a corridor in this school, and bought here immediately. Nobody knows who he is or why he is here. He has no recollection of his name and appears to have no memory whatsoever, which is why I have called the two of you."

The two people looked at me, squinting their eyes. "He appears to be about the same age as Potter," the lady said. "Did you try looking?"

"Inside his mind?" Albus asked, causing me to gaze in wonder at what he meant. "Of course, but there is nothing."

"Can you speak, boy?" The man named Slughorn asked me.

"Of course," I said, rather curiously.

"What a marvellous thing!" The man named Slughorn said. "Never have I ever encountered someone with no memory to be able to speak. Usually, with some form of charm or such, they forget everything, but he has held onto such a thing!

"Slughorn," Dumbledore said calmly, "restrain yourself. We know not of what the boy has been through, it must be hard enough without your observations."

Slughorn nodded, apologizing to nobody, looking at me. "Is he a wizard?" He asked Albus.

"A wizard?" I said, interrupting them. "What do you mean a wizard? Magic and flying and stuff?"

"Of course," Slughorn said. He looked at Dumbledore again, waiting for an answer.

Dumbledore looked at me, as though he were inspecting me. "I believe so."

"Wait," I said, stopping their train of thought. "I don't know who the hell I am, and you suddenly tell me I'm a wizard? I didn't even know wizards were real, hell, I still don't know if they're real!"

They all looked at me, eyebrows raised. Suddenly, the woman, Minerva, pulled out a stick. I looked at it, even more confused. She smiled and waved it, sending Albus' chair into the air, with him still sitting in it. He chuckled slightly and she lowered it, setting him on the ground.

"Are you convinced, sir?" She asked me, almost bored.

I gulped and nodded, looking at her stick, still raised.

"Well," Albus said, "until we figure out who you are, you're to stay here at Hogwarts, and learn magic with the rest of your year. I will arrange transport to Ollivander's tomorrow, and you will be sorted into your house tomorrow. I think we shall place you in James Potter's year, you look about that age. Good night, sir."

He smiled at me, nodding for the others to leave. I wondered why they had been called here in the first place, as they hadn't really made any input in the conversation.

Albus stood up, looking at me thoughtfully. "Think of a name for yourself, dear boy. Make a good choice though, it'll be with you for the rest of your days, at least until we figure out your real name."

I nodded, looking around. I could barely contemplate what was going on. It seemed overwhelming, as if I shouldn't be here, but was. I sighed, resting my head back against my pillow, closing my eyes.

I could hear Albus Dumbledore walk out of the room, his steps echoing through the empty hospital wing.

"Sleep well, child," he whispered to me as he closed the doors.

That was all I needed. I breathed out and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Morning arrived more quickly than I had expected. Bright light shone through the open windows, bringing in a fresh breeze. I prodded myself up, looking around the hospital wing. My attention was directed towards another bed, with curtains drawn all around it. Voices could be heard inside.

"So we took you to the forest," a voice said. I knew that voice, that was Sirius' voice. "You had a great time, rolling around like a puppy with a bone."

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Padfoot," a new voice said, soft and weak. Who was Padfoot? "Anyway, I need to sleep, you guys have worked me into the ground over the past couple of days, planning the prank and all, so piss off."

"You're welcome, mate," another voice said, James'. "Sleep tight, our dear little cub."

A fake sniffle could be heard from behind the curtains. "He grew up so fast," Sirius said.

I heard a smack, and a yelp of pain from Sirius. He growled and walked out, coming directly into eye contact with me. "How long have you been awake," he asked me. James walked out and looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Just for a moment," I replied, looking at the clock on the wall, twenty past ten.

Sirius looked at me for a moment, not quite believing me. James rolled his eyes, and walked over to me, sitting beside my bed. Just then, another person walked out from behind the curtains, a small, chubby boy.

"This is Peter," he said, smiling. "And I'm James. The stroppy git over there is Sirius. You may not know, but we found you last night."

I nodded, "I know, thank you."

He smiled, "no problem. Who are you, anyway?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know," Sirius said sceptically, walking over. "How could you not know?"

"A strong memory charm, maybe?" James said.

"Or a potion of some sort?" Sirius said, "maybe a charm that backfired? You ever heard of that chap you hit his head on something and lost every bit of his memory?"

"No?" James said, smiling. "What was his name?"

"Jamie," Sirius said, grinning. "Some idiot who thought he could run into a wall without damaging his brain."

"Jamie?" I asked, looking at him.

He stared at me, finally plopping down on the edge of my bed. "Yeah, you know the guy?"

"No," I replied, "Dumbledore just told me I had to think of a name for myself, and considering that guy lost his memory, I may as well use his name."

"You get to pick your own name!" James said, almost awed. "I wish I could have done that, James is so boring." He looked at me and grinned, "you get to pick any name you want and you go with 'Jamie'? We can think of so many more extraordinary names!"

"Like Sirius!" Sirius said.

"Or Dexter," James carried on.

"Maximus!"

"Titus!"

"Phoenix!"

I watched them as they carried on listing names, smiling. They certainly were funny people, ones you could easily get to like within the first few minutes.

James was tall, and his body looked quite ripped beneath his school shirt. He had brown eyes, well, more like hazel. He wore perfectly round glasses, that appeared to have no use whatsoever, but when I glanced through the edge, they blurred my vision horribly. His jaw was strong and pointed, and nose small, but perfectly in proportion. His hair was black, and incredibly scruffy. It looked as though he had rolled out of bed and just ran his hands through it a thousand times.

Sirius appeared to be the same. His hair was long and black. It was sort of wavy, but not wavy enough to make him look shaggy. His eyes were grey, glistening with the intelligent conversation he was having with James, coming up with dozens of different names. He had the same sort of features as James, only his were a little stronger.

Peter stood in the corner, watching James and Sirius' word-fight with awe. His eyes were blue, and his hair borderline-blond, more like a mousy colour. His face was chubby, and I couldn't help think he looked like a mouse. He definitely stood out of place with James and Sirius, but I didn't even know what I looked like so there was no way I could judge him.

"Zayden!" Sirius continued.

"Gunner," James replied immediately.

"Dexter!" Sirius said triumphantly. James stopped and looked at him, grinning with his pearly white teeth. "What?" Sirius said, smirking, "out of names, pretty boy?"

"I already said Dexter," James said.

Sirius' mouth dropped open. "You didn't."

"I did."

"Didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Guys!" I said, interrupting them. They both stopped and looked at me. "James won, Sirius," he cried out in annoyance, "but I think I'll just go with Jamie, it's simpler and catches less attention."

They both nodded appreciatively, finally shutting up. "Whatever, but you need a last name."

"What's a common last name?" I asked the two of them.

"Why common?" James replied.

"I'm meant to be starting here as a transfer or something. Dumbledore probably doesn't want people to know I turned up in the middle of the night without any memory, so I don't want to attract too much attention."

"Fair enough," Sirius said, grinning at James. I knew exactly what was going to happen, so raised my hand.

"No name fights, please. Just a few to pick from."

"Jones?" Sirius said.

"Jamie Jones?" I said, testing it out. "No, too many J's."

"Williams?" James asked me.

"I think one syllable would be better."

"Smith?" They both said in sync.

"Jamie Smith?" I said, saying it a few times. "It doesn't sound too bad, what do you guys think?"

James nodded, as did Sirius. "You wanted common, that's about as common as it gets." Peter nodded in the background, just agreeing with them.

"Good," someone said. Not James, or Sirius, or even Peter, but Dumbledore. He had just opened the door, walking into the hospital wing. "Why am I not surprised to see the three of you here on the first day of school?" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Actually, Professor," James said, "we have two free periods until after lunch, so we came here for Remus, but he kicked us out. Then we noticed Jamie here, and decided to have a chat."

"Do you really not know who he is?" Sirius asked him.

"We have no idea, Sirius," he told him. "But at least we have a name now. I trust you've told them your plans for the day?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, sir, but I've told them that I'll be starting here whenever we get to Olliver's, or whatever."

"You're going to Ollivander's?" James asked me, looking at Dumbledore. "We'll take him, Professor, we can get him there and back before twelve easily."

"I trust you can, James. I have in fact set up the floo system in this room, allowing him to go directly to Ollivander's. The three of you may go along, I believe this is all a bit of a shock to you, Jamie?" I nodded, "then it will be easier with a few helping hands."

The two sitting beside me grinned, looking at me. "Perfect," James said. "He better be put in Gryffindor, we need a helping hand there, and I think you're a pretty cool guy."

"Cool?" I said, "I haven't said a word."

"But I can tell," he said, winking. "We'll have you be an honorary part of the Marauders as soon as you're sorted."

"What's Gryffindor?" I asked him.

"Gryffindor is the best," Sirius said, taking over the conversation. "Even Dumbledore agrees with that, right?" He said, looking at Dumbledore.

"I was in Gryffindor," he admitted, "but as headmaster I show no signs of favouritism and -"

"Don't listen to him, Jamie," Sirius continued, smiling. "Deep in his heart he is still a proud Gryffindor. Anyway, there are four houses in this school, Gryffindor -"

"Go into that one," James said.

"- Hufflepuff -"

"Meh," James yawned, picking at his fingernails,

"- Ravenclaw -"

"Are you smart enough?" James asked me, but before I could answer, Sirius continued.

"- and Slytherin."

"Don't go there, it's bad." James commented simply.

Sirius growled at his friend, obviously beginning to get annoyed. "You'll be sorted -"

"Only into Gryffindor," James interrupted. Sirius finally groaned and smacked his across his head, causing James to yelp in pain.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, finally interrupting. "Here is a pouch of money, enough for a wand, so you three take him and make sure he is back immediately. No detours otherwise I'll know." He looked at the four of us and smiled, throwing the money onto my lap. He left the room, the fire in the corner turning from yellow to green.

"Right," James said, hopping up and pulling me to my feet. "Let's do this. I like a hands on experience, so you watch Sirius and then copy him."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Sirius walked up to the fire, picking out a handful of powder from a pot beside it. He walked directly into the fire, ignoring my protests, and yelled. "Ollivander's wand shop!" He threw the powder into the fire and disappeared in a flash of green.

I covered my eyes briefly, but immediately looked back. "He's gone!" I said to James, panicking. "Where's he gone?!"

"To Ollivander's." He said simply.

"How! This is so weird, it's just like magic, what the hell is going on?!"

"Jamie," he said, calming me down. "You're in a world of magic now, so get used to it. Did you see what Sirius did?" I nodded. "Good, go do it."

I breathed in, trying to set my nerves. I hadn't actually walked yet, so I kind of struggled getting over to the fireplace. My clothes also weighed me down, they felt strangely heavy. I had some jeans on, along with a strangely torn t-shirt. I reached the fire and picked up a handful of the powder, slowly putting my hand into the flames. I found that they didn't burn, and stepped in completely.

"Now throw the powder down after saying 'Ollivander's wand shop." James said, smiling. I had completely missed the 'wand' part, only just realising what it could mean.

"Wand? Like a wizards wand?"

"Of course, dumbass," he said, "now do it!"

I sighed, and said very clearly, "Ollivander's wand shop!" I threw the powder down, and suddenly felt my body lurch into a strange system, like a network of fireplaces. I was spinning around, until I quickly fell out of a new fireplace, into Sirius' arms.

"What took you?" Sirius asked me. Almost immediately, James popped out behind me, Peter not long behind.

"He wasn't convinced it was safe," James said, grinning. I smiled sheepishly, rubbing my shoulder.

"So this is Jamie Smith," a voice said. I turned around to see an old man looking at me, inspecting me. He walked around me, the other three clearing off to the side of the room.

"Which is your wand arm?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"I.. I don't -"

"What hand do you write with?" James asked me.

"I don't know? As far as I'm aware I've never wrote a thing in my life."

James sighed, leaving a confused man looking at me. He walked me over to the table, the same as the man, and put a feather in my right hand. "Try and write your name," he said, handing me a piece of some sort of thick paper.

I tried to write my name, finding it very simple, the spelling coming naturally to me. "Okay...?" I said to him.

"Now try your other hand."

I put the feather into my other hand and attempted to write out my name, but could only manage squiggles. "I can't do it?" I said, looking at him.

"Then you're right handed." James said simply, getting a small shout of 'finally' from Sirius.

The old man finally caught along, his eyes lighting up. "Hold up your right hand," he said to me.

I complied, allowing him to take measurements. He muttered to himself, nodding occasionally. "Okay, give me a second." He walked away, into a little room behind his desk. I took this moment to notice the boxes across the room, thousands of them.

"Is that Ollivander?" I asked the three boys. They all nodded, smiling.

"I don't think he needs to know about your predicament, Jamie," James said, "just tell him you broke your old wand if he asks." I nodded, the man walking back out.

"So," he said, "I've never had the pleasure of meeting you, Jamie Smith. What happened to your old wand, might I ask?"

"He broke it," James said, before I could even answer. The old man gasped, looking at me.

"Is that any way to take care of your wand, boy?!" He sounded almost insulted, angry. "Look at these three, even Pettigrew over there has never broken his wand."

"Sorry!" I spluttered, looking at James, who was now laughing, that son of a bitch.

"Try this one," the old man said, as though he had no recollection of being angry at me. I took the wand into my hand, but no sooner than I had touched it, he grabbed it away from me again. "Definitely not. So you're going to be one of those types of people? This may take a while, boys," Ollivander said, sighing. "Take a seat."

I yawned, looking around the room whilst the old man went back into the other room. My attention was caught by a little glass case hanging on the wall, a long wand inside.

"What is that?" I asked the others, walking over to it.

"Some sort of legend," James said, sitting down next to Sirius. "There's a prophecy that goes with it, or something of the sort. It's been hanging there since before I got my own wand."

The wand sort of glowed, a faint light emitting from it's tip. "Is it glowing?" I asked James.

He looked at me, bewildered. "Of course not, it's just sitting there."

"No," I said to him, getting closer to the glass. "It's definitely glowing." It had brightened even more now, a simple light glowing through it's case.

Ollivander walked out at that moment with a dozen wand boxes, my nose practically touching the glass case.

"Be careful, boy, that wand was crafted many years ago, not for a simple boy like yourself."

"For who?" I asked him, curious.

"I don't know," the man said. "Whoever the wand chooses."

I ignored that comment, not being bothered to argue with the man. How could an object pick it's owner? "Can I try this one?" I asked him, the glowing now slowly fading.

"Why?" The man asked, "that wand hasn't chosen anyone in over one hundred years, ever since it was made. Why do you want to try it?"

"What will you lose if it doesn't choose me?" I asked, attempting to convince him.

He looked at me sceptically. "Fine, but don't be disappointed when you have to put it back." I nodded as he walked over, using his own wand to open the case.

He picked it up, and held it out to me. "This wand is made out of vine wood, a very good sort of wood. It's been known to act strangely when it meets its owner for the first time. Inside it is a feather from a phoenix, a phoenix from legends, or something of the sort. The two don't usually mix, from my experience anyway, so it is very unique."

I held out my hand, and took the wand into my palm. Instantly, I was blown back into a wall. I heard the explosion a brief second later, sending everyone in the room to the floor. I heard windows shatter, shelves break, boxes fall. A scream sounded outside the shop, a woman looking in. Smoke filled the room, although no fire could be seen.

I tried sitting up, finding myself to be relatively unharmed. Everyone else also stood up, looking at me, wide-eyed. Ollivander had a curious look on his face, not even one of annoyance. He stepped over to me, avoiding the boxes and glass scattered across the floor.

"Curious," he said to himself.

"Was that meant to happen!" Sirius shouted, looking around the room. "Look at this place!"

"Shh.." Ollivander said to him, in almost a whisper. "Why did you want to try this wand, Jamie?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said, "it kind of glowed, and then almost pulled me towards it."

"Curious," he said again, scanning me with his eyes. People had gathered outside the shop now, all looking inside. James began to shout at them, clearing them off. Ollivander grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, putting his mouth close to my ear.

"Listen, Jamie," he whispered. "That wand was meant for someone great. I know you didn't break your wand, Dumbledore already told me the circumstances. Make sure you get back to him immediately, you will now be in danger."

"In danger?" I asked him.

"Yes! People know of this prophecy, there are some who will kill you to avoid you coming to full power."

"Full power?" I asked again, full of curiosity.

"There are dark wizards in the world, Jamie. I know not how you got here, but you are essential to help the rebellion against them. Make sure you stick with these fellows, and make sure you stay good. If you and this wand turn dark, it could be the end for everybody, I've never known a wand of this power, so be careful!"

I nodded, trying to comprehend everything the man was telling me. Sirius had decided he was curious, so walked over to us. "You alright, Jamie?" He asked, eyes glinting.

I nodded, looking at Ollivander. "How much for the wand?"

"Nothing, get back to Hogwarts now."

I smiled, thanking him. Sirius looked between us, unsure of what to do. I turned and looked at him, grinning. "Let's go, shall we?"

I may have been grinning, but I felt completely sick. I had no memory, no purpose in life before this moment. I had been awoken by some wizards, given a name, and then told I was some sort of prophecy because of a stick. Sirius stepped into the fire, disappearing. Peter quickly followed, James walking up to me, unable to calm the crowd outside.

"You next, mate," he said, smiling. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to comfort me, I think he knew about the wand. I'm not sure how, but he seemed to just know.

I picked up some powder, and stepped into the fire, copying Sirius' words. "Hogwarts' hospital ward'."

* * *

"And then the place just blew up!" Sirius said, waving his arms dramatically.

Dumbledore nodded in his seat. We were all back in the hospital wing, listening to Sirius tell the story of what had happened at the wand shop.

"So you are now the owner of that wand?" Dumbledore asked me. I nodded, slowly pulling it out of my sleeve, a neat trick that James had shown me. "May I see it?" I handed it over to him.

"Hmm.. Twelve inches, vine wood, phoe.." He paused for a moment. "Phoneix feather core... It is a very strange wand indeed, but I'm sure you'll handle it fine."

"I don't even know any spells," I said, taking it back from him, putting it back in my sleeve.

"Not to worry," James said, grinning, "we're only in our last year. I mean, we have incredibly difficult exams coming up, and yes they take seven years of knowledge, but you'll do fine. We'll teach you!"

"Even if I'm not if Gryffindor?" I asked him, slightly worried I wouldn't be.

"Well, we sure will try," he said.

"Speaking of which," Dumbledore said, pulling out a large, pointed hat, "lets get you sorted."

"How?" I asked, thinking of having to cast spells and brew potions and do wizard stuff.

"Just wear this hat," Dumbledore said.

The room was still empty, besides whoever Sirius, James and Peter were talking to earlier. I couldn't tell whether this was all some sort of joke, but I took the hat anyway.

I raised it to my head, placing it firmly around it. Suddenly, it jumped to life, frightening me half to death.

"Well, well, well," it said inside my mind, "I'm not made for tall seventh years, but I'll do my best."

"I see courage," it continued, "and bravery. But I see a brain inside of you as well. There is certainly loyalty in you, but also a wish for your well-being, one that perhaps could lead to selfishness. You seem to have all the qualities of all the houses, something incredible rare."

That's all I had been hearing lately, I was something rare, something that hadn't happened before.

"You're not from here," it carried on. "You arrived without a memory, without a life. You've jumped into a world of magic, something you're unfamiliar with, but accept rather well. You first encountered two Gryffindors... Perhaps for your sake you should be with them."

I nodded to myself, hoping he would tell me I was a Gryffindor. "I think that would be the best bet."

He stopped speaking inside my mind, and I could feel him straighten up on top of me. "GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled, causing James and Sirius to break out into a grin. They both slapped me on the shoulders, laughing.

"Thank Merlin for that," Sirius said, "I would have struggled being friends with a Slytherin!" James nodded, his hazel eyes lighting up.

"Well," Dumbledore concluded, "you're now an honorary student at Hogwarts. You shall attend the same subjects as James and Sirius," he looked at them, "I understand the two of you already take the same subjects?" They both nodded. "Good. I'll alert the professors, and these boys will show you to your new dorm. I'm sure they can provide you with clothes and such, although you will already find the school uniform in your new chest."

"How is there already a uniform in our dorm?" James asked.

"I knew this boy was a Gryffindor as soon as he woke up," Dumbledore smiled, somewhat mysteriously. "There he will find all the materials, books and such he will need."

"Great," Sirius said, "we'll take you up there immediately."

"Oh," Dumbledore quickly spoke. "Just tell everyone else he is a new student, and was home schooled before his parents were murdered."

"Woah!" I finally said, interrupting them. "That's a sad story." It just occurred to me that I had no family, no one I could go home to, no one to write to if I were sad. No one to tell this story to. My face must have reflected my thoughts, because James patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, mate," he said, smiling. "We'll be your new family, and we'll do everything we can to find out where you come from."

I smiled at him, nodding. "Good," Dumbledore said, "now off with you, I better check on Remus over there, and then I have lunch with the minister. Good day." He walked over to the curtained bed, opening them and stepping inside.

"Okay, Jimmy," Sirius said, already giving me a nickname, "lets go!"

He stepped up, pulling me to my feet and walking me over to the door.

"Wait," James said as we walked. "Jimmy?!" He questioned Sirius. "We can think of something better than that!"

"What!" Sirius objected, "Jimmy is great, right Jammers?"

"You're making even more nicknames, Sirius!" James said, sighing.

"I object to both of them," I interrupted, not liking the two of them deciding my own nickname.

"What else can we call him," Sirius wailed, walking up some stairs. "He doesn't qualify for our nicknames yet, you know!"

"How about his actual name, at least until he can qualify." James said.

"What do you mean, I don't qualify?" I asked them.

"We'll tell you later, mate," James spoke, smiling. "It's complicated, so you'll have to swear to Merlin you'll keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?"

"Did I not just say we'll tell you later?" James said. "Patience, mate." He rolled his sleeve back, looking at a golden watch. "It's just passed twelve, so we can get him up there, get him changed, make him look nice and get to lunch!"

"What is this, a makeover?" I asked him, jokingly.

"Yes," Sirius said bluntly.

"What?"

"If you want to be a Marauder, you have to_ be _a Marauder, you know?"

"What the ruddy hell is a Maruader?" I asked them.

They all stopped, looking at me. "A Marauder is technically someone who attacks someone else in the hope of some sort of treasure, right, James?" Sirius said.

"Yes," he confirmed, "but we have used that as a nickname for our little group, something for the school to remember us by."

I grinned, carrying on walking, despite not knowing where I was going. "You guys have a name for your gang? Do you all have shirts with a little logo on as well, and group merchandise?"

"Oh Merlin," Sirius said, his face lighting up. "James, we have to do that! That would be so cool!"

James inspected me, ignoring Sirius. "I think he was being sarcastic, Sirius."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed, glaring at me. "We don't have to make you part of our group!"

"No!" I shouted, finding I wanted to be part of their group more than I figured. "Of course I do, I was being very honest! I'll make the shirts!"

They all laughed, guiding me down another corridor. "I think we'll leave the shirts out of it," James smirked, "but you're definitely part of the group, I mean, you're in our year, in our dorm and doing the same lessons as Sirius and I, so you'll have to be part of our group!"

"I want shirts now," Sirius said, frowning.

"No," James objected. "No way, we play pranks, Sirius, we aren't a gang, it's just our signature."

"I want shirts too," Peter said, speaking for the first time.

"We'll see what Remus says," James grinned.

"Remus?" I asked them.

"Oh, he's our other member, the smart one of the group," Peter said. Having spoke his first thing to me, he must have finally decided he was comfortable with speaking in front of me.

"What!" Both James and Sirius yelled at him. "We're smart!"

"Okay," Peter yelped, "he's the bookworm then, the only one who likes to read."

"That's more like it," James said, stopping in front of a painting. I noticed the trees in the painting begin to move, behind an image of a fat lady.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, "the paintings move?!"

"Magic," James said, waving his arms mysteriously. I laughed, hitting him lightly.

"Okay, Jamie," he said, rubbing his arm. "Here is our common room."

"Where?" I asked, looking around.

"Watch," he said. "Quidditch."

The painting in front of us suddenly made even more movement, the lady looking at him. "Indeed," she said, spreading her arms. The portrait sprung open, almost hitting my nose.

"What the -"

"JAMES POTTER!" Someone yelled immediately, from inside the portrait.

I was embraced with a pretty red-headed girl pushing me out of the way, slapping James across his face. Before there was even a reaction, the lady in the portrait spoke.

"Take it inside, kids," she said.

I walked in first, only a few sixth or seventh year faces looking at us. Everyone piled in, and I wondered what the outburst from the girl was for.

The room was sort of round, with only a few straight edges. It was plastered with red and gold, from the ceiling to the floor. There were a few couches in front of a fire, then a few more strewn about in a homely fashion. There were also a couple of tables set out, paper and books piled upon them.

Sirius and I walked over to a table, resting on it.

"Remember us saying we played pranks on people," Sirius whispered, whilst the girl yelled at James. I nodded. "Well, she's one of our main targets, and funnily enough she's head girl, as well as the love of James' life."

"Just James' life, not hers as well?" I asked.

"He says she will realise it sooner or later, but seven years later and still no results."

"BLACK!" The girl yelled, storming over to where Sirius and I were watching. "I supposed you think this was funny?"

"Moderately, dear Lily-flower."

"Shut up, Black!" She carried on, turning redder and redder, and bright green eyes contrasting her red hair. "You stole my underwear, duplicated it and strung it across the common room like party decoration!"

"And no one would have known they was yours if you hadn't of complained about it to us, would they?" Sirius said, as if he were bored. She went to speak, but stopped herself. "Exactly, we played the prank so horny teenage boys could enjoy the view, and you went ahead and claimed they were yours? I think you like the attention, Evans. Plus, we practically gave you dozens of new underwear for free, so think of it as a gift!" Sirius smiled, and I couldn't believe he managed to turn that argument around so well.

James was looking at her in the background, lovestruck. Lily looked angry, but held it in. She glanced at me, and then looked at me more closely. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm Jamie Smith," I said, smiling. "I'm new."

"I know that, idiot, what do you take me for?" She said, still angry. "I suppose you're now part of their little group, running around playing dirty pranks on people?"

"Now, now, Lily, that doesn't mean he's like them, look at Remus," another girl said, walking over to us.

"Good point," Lily said, looking at me. "I'm going to give you some advice; don't be like those two jerks." She spun around and walked away, her tiny figure bouncing along the floor to another three girls, stomping on James' foot as she passed him. Everyone went back to their work, obviously bored now that Lily had returned to her friends.

"Thanks," I said to her, "is she always like that?" I asked.

"Only around these two," she said, grinning now that James had walked on over to us. Peter seemed to have disappeared up the staircase.

The girl in front of me had shoulder length blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. She appeared to have the same body type as Lily, only a little taller and a little curvier. She had the same glinting eyes that Sirius had, lighting up mischievously.

"In fact, she's actually rather pleasant when she's happy," she carried on. "Nice prank, by the way," she said to Sirius and James. "I thought it was hilarious, but don't tell her I said that. Black thongs hanging from the ceiling, good way to start the day. Anyway, see you in DADA." She walked away without another word, leaving James and Sirius with grins.

"That's Marlene McKinnon," Sirius said, whilst James fawned over Lily. "I tell you what, if she wasn't like a sister to James and I, she'd be great to date."

"Dude," James said, snapping out of his daydream, "that's weird."

"What?" Sirius asked. "I said if she wasn't like a sister. But she is hot, right?"

"I suppose," James said, looking at her, now sitting down next to Lily.

"Jamie?" Sirius asked me.

"Oh, what? Yeah, sure." I wasn't really paying attention, I was looking at another girl sitting next to Lily. "Who else is that over there?" I asked them, pointing to Lily and her group.

"Well, there's Evans and Marlene, of course," Sirius said, "then to Evans' right is Mary Macdonald, a nice enough girl. Quite quiet though. Then you have Summer Green, she's basically Lily but brunette. She's actually half Spanish, I believe, at least her family live in Spain. Then finally you have Lucy James. Now that is a girl who can be described as nothing but gorgeous, right James?"

He nodded, sort of, still entranced by Lily. I, however, couldn't keep my eyes off of Summer. She had brown hair down to just below her shoulders, and the same figure as Lily, almost exactly. I could see brown eyes, and a small smile that lit up the room. Sirius noticed me looking and clicked his fingers, pointing to the stairs.

"Don't even bother, mate," he said, leading me on. He stopped for a second and grabbed James, pulling his collar towards the stairs. "She hasn't shown interest in anybody in the seven years she's been here. Hasn't said yes to a guy ever, I'm starting to think her and Evans are lesbians."

James pushed him from behind, his face curled in anger. "Lily isn't a lesbian! She's straight and in love with me."

"Whatever you say, mate," Sirius said, smiling. "But don't tell me that wouldn't turn you on?"

James shook his head at first, but then it slowly turned into a nod. "I suppose, Summer is quite hot."

"There you go. Either way, Jamie, don't go down that road, you have enough on your plate without trying to get a lesbian to like you."

"Like figuring out how the bloody hell I use this stick?" I said.

"Exactly," he grinned, stopping, looking up the steep staircase. "Now, these stairs lead to the dorm rooms, each dorm for a different year. Our dorms, that is, the boys dorms, are on the left, and you'll notice that the girls dorms are on the right, opposite the boys dorms but with a fairly long staircase leading up to them."

"Why do they have a staircase?" I asked.

"Because apparently all guys are perverts, whereas girls are saints." James said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if a boy walks up a girls staircase then it will basically throw you back down."

"How does it know if your a guy and not a girl?"

"Magic," James said again, waving his arms mysteriously. "Either way, we have the top dorm, so up you go."

We walked up the stair case, passing door after door. The stairs were actually quite wide, probably so there was an even further distance between the guys dorms and girls dorms. We reached the final door, and I stopped, noticing something different.

"Why is our door red and gold, and why does it shine?"

"Because we modified it, Jamie," Sirius said, smiling. "Doesn't it look cool!"

"Of course," I said, smiling. I looked to my right, noticing the stairs. "So that leads up to the seventh year girls dorm?"

"Yup," James confirmed.

"Found out how to get past the stairs yet?" I asked.

"Of course," James said, "how do you think we got Lily's underwear?"

"Dirty pervert," I said, grinning.

Sirius laughed, "that's exactly what Remus said, now lets get inside."

We opened the door, and it led to a surprisingly clean room. The two guys must have noticed my shock because they both laughed.

"We don't look like the clean sort, do we?" James laughed, walking over to a bed. "It's actually only Pete who makes a mess, but we get him to clean it up quickly enough."

I walked in, smiling. It seemed to be perfect, and even though I had never had a home (that I knew of), it just looked like somewhere I could always call home.

There were five red beds, so obviously Dumbledore had put in another one. Three were placed along the wall to the right of walking into the room, and then in the far left corner as soon as you walked in there was another, along with one in the corner further from that.

The carpet was red, and the walls were gold and red, pictures hanging up over each individual bed. There was a desk at the end of the room, directly opposite the door.

"Well, we used to have a corner each," James said, "So I guess that middle bed is yours. The chest at the end of your bed is where you uniform should be, and for now you can borrow our clothes for weekends."

"Great!" I smiled, practically hopping over to my bed. "Thanks guys, for everything."

"No problem," they both said, walking to their own beds.

"Seriously," I said, "thanks for finding me and inviting me into your group so easily. I hate to think what would have happened if someone else had found me."

"Honestly, you seem like a cool guy, and if you really are this prodigy Ollivander said, then you'll need us," James said, winking. "We'll go to lunch as soon as you've changed, so hurry up!"

I walked over to my chest, opening it. Inside there lay a set of clothes, with a red and gold tie gleaming out at me. I still couldn't comprehend what was going on, and everything that had happened to me over the past day. However, despite that big empty hole of darkness in my mind, I couldn't wait to fill it up with memories of my new friends, in this outstandingly strange world.

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

_Make sure you review and follow/favourite if you enjoyed! I really love to read feedback, so even if you want to say something simple then go for it! It'll inspire me to write more!_

_Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter, and check out my profile for my other stories!_


	3. Duelling

**_Author's Note!_**

_Welcome to chapter three! This is the story of a boy with no memory, waking up in Hogwarts at the time of the Marauders! Join the adventure as he discovers who he is, whilst having fun in school, making new friends, and avoiding the darkness of the outside world!_

_I've decided to write this story as well as my other two, just because it came into my mind and I wanted to write it as soon as I could! It'll be a long story, probably, so I ask you be patient for new updates, maybe read my other two whilst you wait?_

_If you want, you can perhaps leave a __**review**__ of what you think, maybe follow or favourite the story? Give me some sort of inspiration?_

_A quick thanks to 'AnotherJilyShipper' for reading it through and helping me out!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything in this story. J.K Rowling owns all of the characters, places and other thingys in this story, unless you notice something you don't recognise. If so, that is mine._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I had decided to have a shower before I got changed into my Hogwarts clothes. Partly because I felt incredibly dirty, and partly because I still didn't know what I looked like, and the bathroom was sure to have a mirror.

I stepped inside the room, James shouting for me to be quick because lunch was soon, and looked into the mirror.

I wasn't actually displeased at what I saw; obviously everybody had things they were self-conscious about, but I felt like I could actually fit in to the Marauders, maybe even be on the same attraction level as James and Sirius.

My hair was incredibly dark. I wouldn't have gone as far as saying it was black, but it was definitely close. I had soft grey eyes, with a sort of blue tinge around the edges. My nose had a little bump on it, something I didn't like, but something I didn't remember getting. It could have been broken, I could have been born with it, I don't know. I had soft stubble covering my cheeks and chin, and I stood at about six feet high.

I decided that the stubble had to go, it made me look to shaggy, too old. I opened the door again, shouting to James. "Do you have a spare razor I could use?"

"Look in the cupboard under the sink in there, I'm sure we have at least one new razor," he shouted back.

I closed the door again, and opened the cupboard beneath the sink. Sure enough, there was an unopened razor, right next to some shaving cream, along with about twelve different bottles of cologne.

Five minutes later I had shaved, showered, put on a spray of whoever's cologne it was, and walked back into the room to put on my clothes, only my towel wrapped around me.

"Damn, forget what I said about not going after Summer, Jamie," Sirius said, grinning, "you definitely have a chance."

"What?" I questioned, looking at him.

"That's Sirius' borderline-gay personality," James said, grinning. "He's telling you that he thinks you look great and should go on a date sometime."

"Sure," I grinned at him, winking, "I'll give you the time of your life."

Both of them broke out into laughter, Peter smiling on his bed. "You will definitely fit into the Marauders, Jamie," Sirius said, "usually I can only get that response from James, so it's nice to have another man who's not afraid of his sexuality."

"Either way," James said, still chuckling, "you do look better without that shaggy beard, you look about three years younger."

"Yeah," Sirius said, "I don't think we even need to give you a makeover any more."

I grinned, pulling on some boxers out of my chest.

"Ignore him," James said. "He likes to give makeovers because he really does like men, but as long as you stay polite and calm, he wont do anything out of the ordinary."

Sirius winked, chucking my wand over to me as I put my legs through my trousers. "You left this downstairs, Jimmy," he said, "don't lose it! Guard it with you life."

"Why?" I said, putting my shirt on. "I don't even know how to use it and there is no way I'm going to catch up on six years of work. How long has this school year been going, anyway?"

"Course you will, we'll teach you," James assured me. "And you actually arrived at the perfect time, this is our first day, technically. You arrived on the night of everyone coming back to school, and today is the first day of lessons."

"Perfect," I said, trying to, and failing, to put on my tie. "How the bloody hell do I do this thing? I asked them.

James walked over to me, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose. "Watch me do my tie and copy, you'll get nowhere if I do it for you, something I done for Sirius for about three months."

"Ties are hard," Sirius yelled to him, throwing a ball against a wall.

I grinned, watching James tie his tie and copying him. It was actually far easier than I expected, and the result looked great.

"Now, put on your cloak and lets get to lunch," Sirius said, his stomach rumbling.

"Do I need anything else?" I asked, grabbing the black cloak.

"We'll carry your stuff for you today," James said, "and sort a bag out for you tomorrow, but we only have Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch, so you don't really need anything except your wand."

"What's Defence Against -"

"It's where you learn spells to defend yourself," James said, cutting me off. "Remember what Ollivander told you?" I had told James and Sirius what Ollivander had told me, that apparently people would want to stop me from getting to full power. "Well dark wizards exist, so learning how to defend ourselves is essential."

"Plus we are in the middle of a war right now," Sirius stated. "There is a very dark wizard out there, attacking all sorts of people, trying to gain as much power as he can."

"I'm no threat though, right?" I said to them.

They both looked at each other, a grim look upon their faces. "Jamie," Sirius said, "we both come from pure blood, well respected families, and -"

"Pure blood?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "it means both of your parents come from a long line of witches and wizards. Some people tend to think pure bloods are better than half bloods or muggle-borns."

"Muggles as in normal people?" I asked, "well, with no magic?"

"Yes," James replied.

"But what puts them behind pure bloods?"

"Absolutely nothing," Sirius spat, looking grim. "People who think muggle borns are lower in class than pure bloods are worthless, they deserve no respect."

"Okay," I nodded, trying to keep up. "What's that got to do with me, though?

"Well," James said, "as Sirius was saying, we both come from pure blood families, and we know a thing or two about that wand."

"What?" I asked, running my fingers along the wand.

"Well," James continued, "it's meant to be the wand that holds the power to prevent dark wizards or witches from taking over the ministry."

"Couldn't any wand do that?" I questioned. "I mean, as long as the owner of the wand is talented then surely they would have just as much power."

"That's the thing," Sirius said, "apparently the owner of that wand holds absolute power, but there's another side to it."

"What other side?"

"Well," Sirius said, looking at James as though asking his permission to continue. "Apparently, the wand is undecided upon what side it wants to choose."

"You mean good or bad?"

"I don't think the wand has a sense of 'good and bad'," James said. "According to my father, who works at the ministry, the wand will act with the side it believes to have the best purpose."

"So I actually hold no power over the wand?" I said, somewhat dismally.

"No, that's not true," James argued. "My father believes that the person who the wand chooses will be able to push the wand towards a certain side, the side the owner agrees with."

"So I have to try and get the wand to see the good of our side and the bad of the other side?"

"Yes," they both agreed.

"How do I do that? And why me?"

"How do you do it?" James repeated. "Well, I'd say it will just connect with you, like every wand connects with it's owner. As to why you are the one it chose? Who knows. Maybe it's because you have a pretty uneducated view upon which side you agree with, and don't really know why there is a war going on."

"But I already know my side," I commented, pocketing the wand. "I mean, there is a wizard trying to take over the ministry and killing people as he does it. I can't agree with that. What good could come from it?"

"We don't know, but we're going to find out," Sirius smiled. "Either way, now that the wand has finally picked you, there is no doubt in my mind or anyone else's that this dark wizard will be after you, trying to persuade you to go to his side."

"Why bother, though?" I asked. "I have no knowledge of spells and no knowledge of how magic works, my use to anybody is pretty limited."

"Well," James said, "I have a feeling you'll learn pretty soon."

I nodded, my hand holding the wand through my pocket. James and Sirius both looked at each other, their emotion unclear. James looked at his watch and smiled.

"Time for lunch, guys," he said. "We might as well make our way down there, I'm starving."

I nodded in agreement, following him out of the door Sirius had opened. Sirius and Peter walked on ahead, leaving James and I trailing down the stairs. "Is he okay?" I asked James.

"Sirius? Of course, it's just subjects like those get him angry and he needs a moment to cool off."

"Why?"

"Because his family are pure bloods," he said simply, as though it explained everything.

"So are yours, though, right?"

"Yes, but my family agree with muggle rights. His, on the other hand, believe that they are scum."

I opened my mouth in shock, unaware of Sirius' background. "But he totally agrees with muggle rights?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "He is one of the few in that family that have that point of view, though. However, you'll find out more about that later on, I'm sure he'd rather tell you personally than have you find out through me."

I nodded in agreement as we walked through the now empty common room. We walked in comfortable silence, pressing on towards the portrait. James opened it up, revealing the huge, moving staircases that we had walked up earlier.

Something caught my eye in the distance, a bright flash of red hair. "Oh," James said next to me, grinning. "There's Lily. You don't mind if I run ahead quickly, we have to sort out prefect duties." I could tell he was lying but who was I to deny him his one-true-love-that-didn't-actually-love-him-back.

"Sure," I smiled, readjusting my tie. Before a second had passed James was running down the stairs, shouting for Lily to stop.

I chuckled, following my new friend. It was only then that I realised I had absolutely no idea where I was. I was standing in the middle of a set of stairs, walking down towards whatever door was in front of me without knowing where I was.

I looked around, unable to see any signs of human activity. All that was in my range were paintings and staircases. I carried on walking, about to open another door, when suddenly it opened.

A girl was standing there, slightly surprised, the same girl that had saved me from Lily's angry wrath earlier. "Oh, hi." I said, smiling awkwardly.

"You're James new friend, right?" She asked, looking at me. "I barely recognised you for a moment, you look... Different." She smiled at me, showing her white teeth. "What was you're name? Jimmy?"

"No," I told her. "It's Jamie Smith."

She held out her hand, "Marlene McKinnon. We haven't formally met. Where are your new friends, anyway? You know this corridor only leads to the girls toilets, right?"

"I had no idea," I said, shaking her hand. "Sirius and Pete walked off and left me with James, and then James ran off because he saw Lily."

"That bastard," she said, frowning.

"Oh no," I said, defending him. "I let him go, I just forgot that I had no idea what direction to go in."

She laughed, leading me down the stairs. "Come on, I'll take you to the great hall."

"Thank you."

She smiled, walking down the corridor. "So why transfer here in the last year of school?" She asked me.

"I had no choice," I said, completely truthfully. "Some things happened and I ended up here."

"What sort of things?" She asked, looking at me with her blue eyes, "if I'm allowed to ask that."

"Well," I said uncomfortably, "my parents died." Even though it hadn't happened (as far as I was aware), it still actually hurt me.

She looked at me, her eyes turning wide and sad. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I hardly knew them."

"What did they do for a living?" She asked, taking me through a door.

"They were, um.."

"Jamie!" I heard a voice from in front of us, saving me. James ran towards us, a big, red hand print on the side of his face. "I forgot you didn't know your way around, I thought you might have ended up in the girls toilets or something."

"He nearly did," Marlene said, hands on her hips. "What the hell happened to your face?" James sighed, looking at her. "You never change, do you?" She added.

"It was like we were this close to kissing," he said sadly, "and then she just hit me."

"Well, I think you deserve it for leaving Jamie all alone," she said, grinning to me. "You better act more mature, Potter, otherwise I will write to your mother."

He chuckled, "baseless threats again? You know you love me just the way I am."

"I'm watching you, James," she said, keeping eye contact. She carried on walking, leaving us behind her.

"You wouldn't believe she's seventeen, would you?" He said, hands in his pockets.

"I heard that!" Marlene shouted. "I have pictures of you as a baby so watch what you say!"

"Whatever!" James shouted, immature as always. "I've grown since then."

"Only in some departments," she yelled, finally turning the corner.

James looked at me, frowning at my laughter. "She's lying," he said, "I'm a full grown adult now."

"You sure about that?" I asked, grinning. He punched my arm, pushing me down the hall.

"You need to help me think of a story," I told him, walking down the corridor.

"What about?" He questioned.

"Marlene was asking about why I was here, and I didn't know what to use as an excuse. I told her my parents died, but she asked about their occupations."

He frowned in thought, stepping beside me. "Well, I think it would be safer to say your parents were muggles," he explained. "That way, no one knew them and there's no chance of people looking it up."

"But how would I explain the magic?"

"Oh, right," James said. "Okay, you lived abroad, your father was a wizard, your mother a muggle. She was a teacher, he was unemployed, stayed at home teaching you the basics of magic."

"Okay," I agreed. "How did they die?"

"Umm... A car crash?" He suggested. "Those muggle vehicles really are dangerous."

I smiled, agreeing with him. "Fair enough."

We reached the end of the corridor, walking down a final set of stairs and into a big room. There was a door leading to the outside, a big courtyard sort of thing, on the right, and then straight ahead were two enormous doors, both wide open, revealing four long tables, all set out with food.

"That room is enormous," I said to him as we walked towards it.

He nodded, trying to locate Sirius. He found him, Sirius waving to us.

The atmosphere as we stepped through the entrance was pretty damn amazing. Many people (the majority being girls), looked at us, most wide eyed. I smiled, James obviously being someone that many people liked. You could tell he loved it, winking at girls as he walked by.

Despite his popularity, many people were actually looking at me.

"Who's that kid with James?"

"Why's James got a new friend?"

"Do you think he's single?"

I couldn't help but feel a little too observed, unsure of what to think of the attention.

James looked at me, smiling. "You're going to be the centre of attention for a while. It's not everyday that we, the Marauders, have a new member of the group."

I nodded, unsure what to think of it all. We reached where Sirius and Peter were sat, the two of us immediately piling up our plates with food.

"Dude," Sirius said, looking at me. "People were very interested to see you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "They were looking at James."

"We never get that much attention," Sirius said.

"Speak for yourself," James retaliated, his mouth full.

"Whatever you say, mate," Sirius grinned. "I'm telling you," he continued, "either your cloak is pink, or they think you're hot."

I looked down, my cloak definitely not pink. "I don't think so."

He lowered his voice, people walking past us. "You have to get more confident, mate, you're with the Marauders now! Either way, you need to learn to deal with the attention that you may or may not get over the next few weeks, until it all dies down."

"I don't want attention though," I said, looking at James.

He shrugged, shaking his head. "Just stick with us and we'll help you out."

I nodded, taking my first bite of food.

The rest of lunch was pretty uninteresting. I just listened to James and Sirius talk about planning a new prank as soon as Remus was better. When I had asked them what was wrong with Remus, they both changed the topic, telling me I'd find out in time.

Despite that, I couldn't believe how seriously they took their pranks. They planned when they were going to plan them, and where, and what it would involve.

I listened intently as the described what they wanted to happen, how they wanted it to happen. They told me who their target was, although I didn't quite catch the name.

I was more interested in looking around the room, catching peoples eyes. I looked up the Gryffindor table, Marlene, Evans and her group staring at me. I couldn't help but feel like a goldfish in a bowl, everybody invading my personal bubble. However, their expressions were different from everyone else's, they were more sympathetic. Sirius caught me looking at them, confused.

"What did you tell them to make them look at you like that?" He asked me, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I told Marlene I had transferred here because my parents had died."

"Oh," he said, also looking fairly sympathetic. Lily and her group started talking in a huddle, finally taking their eyes off of me.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked, "I'm starting to feel a bit claustrophobic."

They all nodded, James patting my shoulder. "Our class is starting in a minute anyway, we might as well head down there now."

We all stood up, walking out of the hall with just as much attention. In all honesty, I didn't like the attention, so when we had exited the huge room, I felt I was able to breathe again.

"Is it really like that all the time for you guys?" I asked them.

"Pretty much," James said, smiling. "Like we said earlier though, it will be like this for a while. You're new, you're hanging out with us and you're pretty attractive, from a girls point of view."

I decided to drop the subject, not wanting to agree or disagree with him. "Where do we go for Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Come on," Sirius said, leading me up the stairs once more, "we'll get you there before everyone comes out asking questions."

We started to walk, turning around a corner. I couldn't really be asked to pay attention to where we were going, or the route we were taking. I had a lot of other stuff on my mind.

"How do you get away from it all?" I asked, interrupting James and Sirius' conversation. I had been here for only a day, and experienced their popularity for less than half an hour, but I wanted to be prepared.

The both smiled, leading me down another hall. "Well," James said, "there's Quidditch -"

"A sport where you fly around on a broom, we'll tell you the details later," Sirius interrupted.

"- we can go to Hogsmeade, through the secret passages -"

"A little town that everybody from the third year and up and visit."

"- and another thing, which we will definitely tell you tonight. Remus should be rested enough to explain and we can get you started immediately." James finished.

"It sounds exhausting," I admitted.

"It is," Sirius said. "But you can always go to our dorm for a nap or something."

I smiled as we reached a large, black door. "Time to meet our new teacher," James said, pushing the door open.

"What happened to the last one?" I asked.

"He was fired," Sirius said. "Something to do with too much firewhiskey."

"That's not all, though," James said. "This job is cursed, no one lasts for longer than a year.

"Why?" I asked, sitting down next to them.

"No one knows, but it adds a bit of variety to the tables."

I nodded, looking around. The desks were set up in the middle of the class, a variety of odd objects and items surrounding them. We had chosen to sit on two sets of desks next to each other. Each desk was large enough to fit three people on, so for the sake of today (until Remus was back), Sirius sat with Peter and I sat with James, but we moved the desks so that we were still close enough to talk.

I had to admit, I was pretty nervous about starting my first ever class. I had no idea what would happen or what I would need to know.

At that moment, a short, fat man walked out out of a door at the end of the class, onto a raised platform with steps leading down. He looked at us somewhat curiously, inspecting us.

Students began to pile into the room, walking through the same door we had. It seemed to be only Gryffindor students and Slytherin students, each sitting at completely opposite ends of the room.

The Gryffindor girls decided to sit on the desks in front of us, Marlene turning back to talk to us.

"What did you think of the great hall, then?" She asked, looking at me.

"Exhausting," I said, smiling back. She nodded, turning to James. "You look weird."

"You look weirder," he retaliated.

They began to argue, the other Gryffindor girls chatting quietly, occasionally glimpsing back at us. I caught Summer's eyes for a brief moment, her brown gaze intoxicating. She truly was gorgeous, but I couldn't ponder that thought for long.

"Class," the short man announced, "I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr Little."

"That's appropriate," Sirius said quietly, causing James, Peter and I to grin.

"Something funny, boys?" He asked, his temper quickly increasing.

We all shook our heads, staring at him. "Good. I don't like the idea of written work, so I'm going to start this year out with some practical work."

He carried on talking, but Sirius caught our attention. "Ten galleons says he will be trampled by centaurs."

James sighed, despite smiling. "We have a bet each year about how the teacher will leave," he told me. "I say he'll end up being tormented, not being able to handle the abuse of school children."

"Whose tormenting him?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Us, of course," James smiled. "Peter?"

"He'll quit due to an opening at the circus," Pete said, making us grin.

"That's actually quite good," James said. "Jamie?"

"Sorry, I don't have ten galleons to bet."

"Don't be stupid, I'm nearly positive you'll have that amount by the end of the year."

"Okay," I agreed, trying to think of a witty idea. "He'll get fired for attacking a student."

"That's dark," James whispered.

"It'll be you he attacks," I said chuckling, causing them to laugh.

"Boys!" The short man yelled, walking over to us. "Is there something more important than your education?"

Sirius feigned shock, looking at him. "I cannot believe you'd even suggest such a thing! Of course not!"

"Well shut up and pay attention!" He shouted, continuing. "As I was saying, we'll start the year off with a duelling contest, so everybody partner up. There will be no dark spells; nothing that could even make me doubt the safety of my students."

Everyone immediately stood up, standing next to someone. James walked over to Peter, grinning maniacally at him, causing Pete to look a little concerned.

Sirius approached the girl called Lucy, putting his arm around her. I was approached by Marlene, who was smiling politely at me.

"Have they abandoned you again?" She asked me, pulling me to the side as the first pair set up to duel.

"A little bit," I admitted. "Can you excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."

She nodded, walking over to Lily and Mary. Summer, unfortunately (or smartly), had been left alone due to an uneven number, so she automatically made it through to the next round.

I walked towards James and Pete (who happened to be the first pair duelling), tapping James on the shoulder. "I've never duelled before in my life!" I panicked.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "Just wave your wand and hope for the best. Try _expelliarmus_." I walked back towards Marlene, confused.

I looked at him as he walked across the room, separating himself from Peter. Mr Little had moved the desks to the side of the room, creating a big enough area to duel in.

"On the count of three, you may start," the short man announced, holding up his hand. "One, Two, Three!"

Almost instantly James waved his wand, Peter's flying out of his hand and into James without a word. Pete squealed, holding his hands up in the air as though he were surrendering.

"Wow," Mr Little said. "I had hoped for a little more of a duel, but there you have it. Next pair, please!" He announced, James moving to one side of the room where Summer was standing, and Pete to the other.

"Are you alright?" Marlene asked me, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

I looked at her, shrugging. "I've never really duelled anyone before," I admitted.

"Not ever?" I shook my head, watching two Slytherins fire spells at each other. Marlene looked at me, in an inspecting sort of way. "Do you want me to go easy on you?" She asked.

"Hell no," I refused. "I'll wave my wand and see what happens."

She grinned, her pretty face lighting up. "That's the spirit."

We watched as eventually everybody finished their duels, leaving only Marlene and I to go. Out of everybody, so far James, Summer, Sirius, Lily, and three Slytherins had made it through, standing on the victory side.

I walked over to one side, James and Sirius putting their thumbs up to me. I smiled sarcastically, pulling out my wand.

I don't know why, but somehow with the wand in my hand, ready to fire a spell, I felt somewhat calm. My body relaxed, no longer worrying about my lack of knowledge.

I could hear Mr Little counting to three, and it was almost as though I could feel Marlene's thoughts, knowing what she was going to do.

I heard him shout three, and immediately stepped to my right, avoiding Marlene's spell. She looked at me, waving her wand again. I somehow managed to wave my wand in front of me, protecting myself from whatever spell she had fired.

My wand began to overtake my mind, telling me what to do. It was putting the spells I needed to know inside me, giving me the knowledge of what to do. Everything around me seemed unimportant, Marlene the centre of my attention.

I sidestepped another spell, something exploding behind me. At that moment, I felt my arm extend, almost like I was pointing a sword. I saw a flash of white explode from my wand, and Marlene freeze up, her body going rigid. Her eyes still shown emotion, surprised and impressed. She collapsed to the floor, her wand falling from her hand.

"Absolutely incredible, Mr Smith," I heard Mr Little say, clapping. Embarrassingly, he was the only one to do so. Everyone else had their mouths wide open, shocked and surprised. Mr Little walked over to Marlene to fix her up, Sirius and James running to me.

"What was that?!" Sirius asked me.

"I thought you said you had never duelled before?!" James continued.

"You know I haven't!" I told him, pocketing my wand. "I don't know, everything felt incredibly weird!" Mr Little was calling for the next pair to duel, so I had to shut up. "I'll tell you both later."

The first pair to duel were two Slytherins, taking their time. Marlene approached me, her eyes exploring mine.

"I thought you said you had never duelled before?"

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I hadn't?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.

"No, I wouldn't!" She said. "I went easy on you, I want a rematch!"

I grinned, looking at James and Sirius who had heard the whole conversation. James walked over, interrupting my reply.

"Why would Jamie give you a rematch?" He asked her. I could see where this was going.

"Because I requested it," she said.

"Well, why don't we let you two duel?" Sirius said. "But I think there should be a forfeit to whomever loses."

She faltered for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Deal!" She said, holding out her hand to me.

"Wait a minute," I said, Lily and Summer now walking over. "What the bloody hell will this forfeit be?"

"What forfeit?" Lily asked, looking at me.

James grinned, glad to have her attention. "Marlene wants a rematch, she thinks she went easy on Jamie."

"She did," Lily said immediately, Summer staying quiet. "We all know Marlene is an awesome dueller."

"Well, why don't we meet later and settle it?" Sirius asked.

"Deal," Lily said, nodding at me. "Eight o'clock tonight, in front of the tree by the lake."

They both accepted, as did Lily and Marlene. The two Slytherins just finished duelling, leaving me staring at James and Sirius. "What the fuck was that?!" I asked.

"What?" They both grinned.

"You just arranged a deal with them without my consent!"

"So what?" James said, grinning. "You'll win! Imagine the forfeits we could come up with!"

"Jamie? Sirius?" Mr Little called out to us. "You're up."

"This should be interesting," Marlene said, James walking over to her. I reluctantly stepped into the middle of the room, once again pulling out my wand.

The same feeling came over me again, almost shrouding me with this unfamiliar confidence. Sirius was grinning at me, his body the centre of my attention, just like it had been with Marlene.

I could hear the whispers of my wand, entrancing my mind. Mr Little began counting, and I could almost feel Sirius' movement, his strategy formulating in his mind.

"Three!" Mr Little shouted, beginning the duel.

Sirius immediately fired a deafening spell, bright yellow light filling the room. Just like last time, however, my wand deflected it, sending the spell to the ceiling. He grinned at me, eyes glinting. I smiled back, listening to my wand.

We both circled each other, waiting for the other to fire a spell.

Sirius' lips moved, a thin blast of red sent towards me. I sidestepped, the spell hitting the wall, rubble softly hitting my legs. I flicked my wand, sending a series of small and yet powerful spells towards him, causing him to use his feet far more than he intended to.

I quickly switched to spinning my wand around, blasts of air sent towards him. He used his wand to repel it, but I appeared to be one step ahead.

A spell of water fired from my wand, splashing him from head to toe. He done nothing except grin, beginning to move his wand. My wand quickly fired a spell towards him, cold air filling the room.

To everyone else, this air was just wind, but to the wet Sirius, he began to shiver, his body numb and freezing. I used the spell James had told me, the only one I actually purposefully was aware of.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I said in my mind, flicking my wand. Instantly, his wand left his fingertips, and flew into my outstretched arm.

Once again, Mr Little started clapping, everyone else looking a little more impressed than last time. He walked over to Sirius, quickly drying him. I walked over to James and Marlene, James smiling but Marlene looking a little unsure of herself.

"You still want to duel him later?" Sirius asked her from behind me.

She nodded, looking at me. "Of course! You're just pretending he's really good to try and put me off." She quickly walked off towards the rest of her group.

"That was pretty awesome, Jamie," James said to me. "Sirius Black, knocked out on the second round."

"At least I lost to him rather than Snape," he said, winking to me.

"Who's Snape?" I asked, looking at him.

"The only Slytherin left in the game," Sirius said, pointing to a greasy haired boy. "Bit of a twat as well. Completely into the dark arts."

"Oh," I said, looking at him.

James and Lily were called to the centre this time, their duel starting.

Without any words, the two immediately started to fire spells at each other. I had to admire both of them. If it were me in there then I would just be doing what my wand told me, but these two actually knew all the spells they were firing.

There was an immense electricity between the two of them, both moving perfectly in sync. Their eyes were blazing, both of them fighting for the win. Each of them tirelessly sent spell after spell, blocking each others and then moving just as quickly.

Eventually, James managed to just catch Lily off guard, tripping her over and summoning her wand. He grinned triumphantly, running his hand through his hair.

"What do I get now I've won?" James asked her, walking over to give her wand back.

She smiled sweetly, her green eyes glimmering. "A kick in the balls," she said, kicking him without delay.

He groaned, gaining laughter from the class, even from the Slytherins.

"That went well," Sirius said as James crawled over to us, Summer and Snape taking the stage.

"So what's Summer like?" I asked the two of them.

"Usually, she's incredibly like Lily," Sirius told me. "She has a temper, she's great at school work, quite funny. I think she's just getting into the swing of school again though, getting back into routine."

"I agree," James said. "She's always like this the first day or two. You watch, tomorrow she'll be kicking you in the balls."

We both laughed, watching the blaze of spells fire between the two.

"She's good," I observed.

"Not good enough," James said, almost regretfully.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes squinted, watching the two duelling. "Snape'll beat her. As much as I hate him, he will win. And then he'll probably beat the two of us."

Sirius nodded in agreement, watching his obvious rival. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Summer, her eyes concentrating and her body completely committed to the duel. She looked like a warrior, a really pretty warrior.

"Who is the best dueller out of the girls, then?" I questioned them again.

"Probably Lily or Summer," James answered.

"Then why is Marlene asking to duel me?"

"Because she hates losing. She can only accept it when she's lost twice, something she'll never learn."

Suddenly, a enormous explosion sounded and Summer's body was sent flying backwards, directly into a wall.

The reaction was absolutely incredible, furious shouts exploding from James and Sirius, along with the rest of the girls. Summer began to bleed from her chest, her body limp.

The Slytherins grinned, silently cheering for Snape, but the Gryffindors were having none of that.

The girls and I quickly ran over to her as James and Sirius started beating the crap out of Snape, Peter watching from the sidelines.

Mr Little was shouting in the midst of things, infuriated with Snape's spell. I pulled off my cloak through the commotion, pressing it against her small body. Lily shook me, her eyes glistening.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing," she shouted, her green eyes looking at me.

Mr Little was busy shouting at Snape, James and Sirius both being held back by an incredibly strong spell.

Nobody was left but me to carry her, so I put my hands under her small body, gently lifting her up.

"You'll have to show me the way," I shouted above Mr Little, his lack of response to Summer's limp body incredibly worrying. I looked at James and Sirius, wishing they could follow me, but was lead out of the door by Marlene.

Summer's face was quickly turning pale, her blood loss increasingly concerning. Surprisingly, as we were running down the corridor, James and Sirius appeared behind me.

"The shield blocking us suddenly disappeared," James shouted as we ran between a group of small children. "How is she?"

"Shut up and run!" Lily shouted at him, soft tears running down her cheeks.

Summer's body felt incredibly soft, but I could feel the blood running across her chest and down her back.

We ran through a doorway, the area similar to me. We were near the hospital wing, but not near enough. The only thought running through my mind was that her blood was running too quickly out of her wound.

My mind was a blank mess, absently following Lily through another set of doors. Lily screamed for Madame Pomfrey, her voice quite disturbing.

The lady that had treated me ran out of a little office at the end, holding her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Put her on this bed!" She commanded me, running forwards towards a bed.

I quickly stepped over there, Summer's back feeling slightly less bloody than before. I gently put her down, resting her head on the pillows. The four girls all stood silently, tears of worry running down their cheeks.

It was only then I realised what Snape had done. His spell wasn't just a misfire, it was a curse, dark magic.

"I'm going to kill him," I whispered to James and Sirius, their silent bodies standing next to me. "I swear to Merlin I'm going to murder him."

I spun around, Madame Pomfrey's voice trying to get everybody out of the room. I went to walk out of the door, and head back to Snape but was blocked by Dumbledore, his blue eyes furious.

"He's being dealt with," he whispered to me, "don't try and find him."

I groaned in anger, feeling useless, sitting on the bed away from Summer's.

Madame Pomfrey closed the curtain around Summer's bed, not even Dumbledore brave enough to go in there.

James and Sirius sat beside me, the girls also walking over.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked us.

James and Sirius quickly went into a very detailed, exaggerated explanation, their fists pounding against the bed at every mention of Snape.

I stayed silent, as did the girls, watching the curtained bed, waiting for Summer to walk out as though it had never happened.

My mind was racing, furiously trying to keep up with everything that was going on. Snape was obviously evil, I had a definite crush on Summer, and I felt annoyed that I didn't prevent it from happening.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes sad. "I will deal with him," he told us gently.

"It better be a fucking good punishment," James yelled, not even bothering to hide his anger. "He used blatant dark magic against a student, that's enough to get him permanently excluded!"

Dumbledore just looked at him, neither confirming or denying that exclusion was a possibility. Madame Pomfrey walked out, the girls suddenly springing into questions.

"She'll be fine," the healer said, her hands slightly red. "Somehow, her blood loss is quite minimal. I managed to heal the cut, and give her a blood replenishing potion. She'll be up and running by tonight."

"Will there be a scar?" Lucy asked, her blue eyes worried.

"Maybe a faint white line, but nothing serious." She looked at Dumbledore, "these deserve some reward for getting her here so fast, any longer and she might have died!"

Dumbledore nodded," of course, twenty points all around. Although I must take away ten each from James and Sirius for dealing with the situation a little less efficiently that Jamie here did."

They both nodded, glad that they had at least helped Summer in some way.

At that moment, Mr Little walked into the room, curious sixth years with a free period glancing in. "How is she?" He asked.

"She'll be fine." Dumbledore said, looking at the small man.

Mr Little turned to James and Sirius, his mouth a little more crooked and angry. "The two of you, attacking Severus like that! I shall see you both at my office tonight!"

Both James and Sirius looked dejected, but Dumbledore cut in. "That's not necessary, Marcus. They have been talked to."

"Talked to?!" He spluttered, pointing at them. "They physically attacked a student!"

"Whilst you paid more attention to them rather than help a student who was possibly dying?" I finally spoke up, furious at his outbreak. "You done nothing to help Summer's condition, all you did was shout at James and Sirius. You need to learn how to take care of students, rather than punish them."

He looked at me, his eyes glaring. They actually seemed to be fairly dark, almost black. "Listen to me, kid," he spat. "I've dealt with a lot in my past, all you are is another worthless brat spoilt beyond -"

"Marcus!" Dumbledore yelled, his own anger coming back to him. "You will see my in my office tonight, I shall not have you treating my students with such disregard and disrespect."

The short man's nostrils flared, but he left the room nonetheless, leaving us alone once more.

Dumbledore observed me, not saying a word. "I think I'll leave the lot of you alone for now, but you'll be seeing me very soon."

He walked out of the door, his colourful cloak trailing behind him. Pomfrey walked back into the curtained bed, checking on Summer.

"Nice one, mate," Sirius said. "You just got him fired."

"You think?" I asked, staring at the bed.

"Definitely."

Madame Pomfrey walked back out, glancing at us.

"How is she, Poppy?" James asked her cheekily.

"She's conscious," she said, slightly confused. "There is no way she should be able to be conscious at this point of time, but she is. She wants to see the girls."

Lily and the rest walked into the curtained bed immediately, leaving the three of us outside.

"Shall we leave?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"I think so," James said. We all left the room silently, nobody noticing our disappearance.

"HE DID WHAT?!" I heard a girl shout, presumably Summer.

"There you go, Jamie," Sirius said, grinning. "That's the real Summer Green."

"She sounds really nice," I joked, the two of them smiling. "Hey, where's Pete?"

They both looked around, noticing Pete's absence. "That is a very good question, maybe the common room?" James noted.

"He could be," Sirius said, "but I can't be asked to find out. Do you want to go down to the lake? It is September, and I'm sure this'll be the last good weather we get this year."

"Go swimming?" I questioned.

"No," Sirius laughed, "just to sit. You have a lot to tell us anyway."

I followed the two of them down to the lake. It was a pretty long walk, not one that I'd like to do often, but we were outside and away from that Snape kid, so who was I to complain?

We sat down beneath a tree, the soft sun glimmering though the leaves.

"So what happened in there?" James asked me. "You have never duelled before and yet you could take out Marlene and Sirius almost easily."

"I don't really know," I said, pulling out my wand. "I held my wand, ready to duel, and it just took over."

"It took over?" Sirius said sceptically.

"Yeah," I admitted. "It kind of took over my mind, putting in strategies and spells that I could use. It was so strange, it was like I could tell what the person was about to fire at me, so I could easily repel it."

"Maybe that's what Ollivander meant by 'powerful'," James thought out loud.

"Maybe," I said, "but either way, I felt as though I could just do it for hours. It was a rather pleasant feeling."

"Of course it was," Sirius said. "Listen, try and levitate me. Don't try and think of a spell, just do it." He stood up, holding his hands in the air.

"Alright," I sighed, standing up.

I held up my wand, pointing it at him. Just like when I was duelling, my mind relaxed, allowing the wand to take over. Without any use of a spell, I moved my wand up, Sirius moving with it.

"Holy shit," James said, watching me. "So you don't even have to think, it just does it?"

"No," I said, setting Sirius back down. "I have to think of the thing I want to do, and then it just does it."

"Wow," Sirius grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Marlene doesn't stand a chance against you."

"You think she'll still turn up?" I asked him.

He thought for a second, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It sounded as if Summer was healing really quickly, so they will probably come down."

"Speaking of that," I started, thinking back to when Summer was in my arms, "I think I may have had something to do with that."

James looked at me, as did Sirius, both of them sort of rolling their eyes. "How do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, I could feel her blood on the back of her shirt, and I just kept wishing she wasn't bleeding, that she would heal up. Then, by the time we were at the hospital wing, I couldn't feel any blood."

They both stared at me, disbelieving. James shook his head, "Jamie, the wand is one thing to accept, but you being able to heal people with your mind?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I swear that's what it felt like."

We were all silent for a moment, staring out over the lake. "What about that shield protecting you as well?" I mentioned. "I wished that I could have you with me and the next minute you were there, the shield gone."

"We'll find out more as time goes one, Jamie," Sirius said, rubbing his head. "I've had just about enough for today, my mind hurts."

"What a first day," James said, looking at his watch. "And it's not even four o'clock."

We all chuckled, another question coming into my mind. "What do you guys have planned if I beat Marlene?"

"What do you mean, if?" James stated. "Of course you will."

"But what is this 'forfeit' you guys seem to know about."

The both shared a smile, hiding something from me. "Well," James said, "last year, Marlene challenged Sirius to a duel, but only if there was a forfeit for the loser."

"And that forfeit was?"

"The loser had to dive from that rock into the lake," Sirius said, pointing to a rather high rock in the lake.

"That's not too bad?" I said, looking at the height.

"Naked," Sirius added, grinning ear to ear. My face must have dropped at that point because both of them started laughing.

"I think that's why the girls were so eager to say yes," James said, "seeing you naked would be a treat."

"But half the school might see me nude!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"More than half, mate," Sirius grinned. "Well, that's how many turned up last year."

"Who won?" I asked.

"Me, of course," Sirius said, a little triumphantly.

"Yeah," James smiled. "A few girls were disappointed, but the guys were all too happy."

"I thought you said she was like a sister?"

"She is," Sirius grinned, "but still, she's got a good body."

I couldn't help but laugh, their previous antics making me wish I was there.

"Someone is walking down the path," I said, pointing to the steps.

"Is that Remus?" Sirius asked, squinting his eyes. "What is it with hospital patients getting out early today?"

"Why was he in the hospital, anyway?" I asked.

"Later," James said, slapping arm as Remus walked his final step, slumping down on the grass, glancing at me quickly.

Remus was rather tall, but a little shorter than I was. His hair was light brown, grey flecks running through it. He had green eyes, although not as penetrating as Lily's. He was rather skinny, and looked like he had had a really rough night.

His nose was short but pointy, and his lips quite full. He slouched a little, whether it was due to confidence issues or back pain, I didn't know, but he seemed like a cool guy.

"Who's this?" He asked, greeting at James and Sirius.

We sat there for a good hour, explaining everything that had happened over the past few days, Remus' eyes lighting up when he heard about my wand.

He accepted it all rather well, more than happy to welcome me into his friend group. I couldn't tell why, but he seemed rather pleased to have someone other than James and Sirius to talk to, wherever the hell Pete had disappeared to.

"So you'll be with us for the next year then?" He said, grinning.

"I think so," I replied, smiling back.

"Great, it'll be good to have someone else as part of the group worth duelling and partnering with in class. Those two always go together, leaving me with Peter, and as much as I like him, he really is thick."

"Thanks!" I said, grinning.

"No problem. When is this duel meant to happen, anyway?" He asked us, James telling him. "Fair enough, you better win though, that'll really be a blow to her dignity."

"I beat her before," I said, smiling. "I can do it again."

They all laughed, James looking at his gold watch. "Well, we have three hours until the duel, what do you want to do?"

"Food," we all said in unity, suddenly feeling a lot hungrier.

"Food it is then," he grinned.

* * *

Two hours later, and after many questions from people in the great hall, we made our way back down to the lake, the sun slowly setting.

Pete had somehow rejoined us, claiming that after Summer was injured, he was scared and ran off back to our common room. I was calling bullshit on that one, but I couldn't be asked to argue.

Many people had decided to follow us down, the duel looking like it was going to happen a little earlier than we originally planned.

"I'm so full!" Sirius groaned, clutching his stomach.

"That's because you ate like a hippogriff, Sirius," he said, pushing him down the path. "I'll tell you what a hippogriff is later, Jamie," he finished, before I could even ask.

"Are you feeling confident?" Remus asked me, as James and Sirius started play-fighting down the path in front of us.

"As confident as you can be without being cocky," I said to him, grinning.

Despite only knowing Remus for a few hours, I couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. He had a certain innocence around him, something James and Sirius failed to have. He was definitely the smarts of the group, able to keep an educated conversation going very well.

"Does she get herself in this situation often?" I asked him.

He grinned to himself, "you have no idea. She's always making bets and deals. I think she's bit of a gambler to be honest."

"I heard that, Lupin!" Marlene suddenly shouted from behind us, squeezing her way out of the crowd. Lily and the rest of her group were behind her, Summer included. She looked a little pale, but definitely looked alive, compared to when I had her in my arms.

"Oops," Remus said, grinning.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, walking over to Summer, finally talking to her.

"Fine, thank you," she said, her brown eyes meeting mine. She had a soft voice, a brilliantly different tone that when we had heard her in the hospital. I took this moment to finally see her close up.

She had soft, tanned skin (I presume from living in Spain) with tiny freckles on her nose. Her eyes and hair were brown, obviously, giving her the most gorgeous look ever. Her nose was small and pointed, like Lily's, and her lips were just absolutely kissable. Standing next to Lily, she had pretty much the exact same figure, rather short and skinny, but curves in all the right places.

"But I've been told that if you hadn't of got me to the hospital wing so soon, I would have been dead, so thank you," she said, smiling.

"You're most welcome," I said, smiling back.

"This is yours, I believe," she smiled, handing me the cloak I had used to attempt to stop her bleeding. "It hasn't got any blood on it, so it's all clean."

I took it from her, nodding in thanks.

"So, Smith," Marlene announced, interrupting us, "you ready for this?"

"Why?" I asked, "are you scared?"

"You wish," she grinned, pulling out her wand.

"Hold up," Sirius shouted, "we aren't even at the lake yet?"

Marlene sighed, obviously the impatient type of girl.

James looked behind us, grinning. "Look at the crowd of people about to see you in your birthday suit," he said to Marlene.

"Are you really that sure with your new friend?" Lily asked him.

"You have no idea," he laughed, causing Lily to frown in confusion, looking at me.

"Either way," James said, "how about we get his started?" He pulled out his wand, making a large, rectangular platform rise out of the ground in front of the lake, two sets of steps on each side.

He and Sirius both put their wands to their throats, muttering a spell. "Ladies and gentlemen!" James spoke, his voice echoing through the crowd of at least a hundred people. "We are here today to witness a duel between last years loser, Marlene McKinnon, and new boy Jamie Smith!"

A cheer ran through the crowd, each person responding to James' introduction.

"To the people who were here at last years duel, you will remember that to win the duel, one person must claim the other person's wand. The loser will have a forfeit, stripping down and swimming to the rock in the great lake, jumping off of it and swimming back."

People cheered again, obviously that part being more responded to. People were such perverts.

"So," Sirius took over, "will our two duellists make their way up to the platform!"

I looked at Remus, handing him my cloak. "Is this what it's like all the time here?" I asked, watching Marlene hand her cloak to Mary.

"You have no idea," he laughed, pushing me up the steps.

I stepped up, facing Marlene. I couldn't believe the amount of people that had turned up; obviously people here desperately needed entertainment, especially on the first night.

"Now," Sirius shouted, "will our duellists take out their wands and wait for my signal."

Marlene and I both took out our wands, staring at each other. She grinned at me, making some gestures that could only mean I was about to take my clothes off.

I smiled, relaxing my body. The wand took over my mind once more, everything going quiet.

Sirius began counting down, his voice travelling through the crowd.

My mind became full of new spells, new strategies presenting themselves. However, looking at Marlene, I could feel her thoughts, what she was about to do. The wand told me I didn't even need to think, all I needed to do was wave it.

"ONE!" Sirius finally yelled, bringing the crowd to cheers.

Before Marlene could even react, I flicked my wand. She seemed to cry out, her wand slipping out of her fingers. In what must have been record time, Marlene's wand was flying through the air, landing in my palm.

The crowd was immediately silent, mouths open, eyes wide. I grinned, looking at Marlene. "Start stripping, McKinnon."

The crowd burst into cheers, Marlene looking as though she were about to cry. Her face was red, as if it was only just settling into her mind that she would be naked in the next five minutes.

"And there you have it," Sirius yelled, laughter in his voice. "Marlene Mckinnon, you have lost yet again, for the second year running! Take those clothes off!"

The crowd cheered again, but before Marlene could lift a finger, and thundering noise echoed. "That will not happen, Mr Black!"

I spun around to see Minerva McGonagall pushing herself through the crowd, wand to her throat. "All of you should know that duelling on the school grounds, unless authorized by a teacher, is against the rules, and can most definitely be punished by a months detentions!

Her voice rang across the lake, everyone quiet. "Everyone who wishes to avoid that will leave here immediately, and not be seen for the rest of the night!"

Almost everyone, except Marlene and I, and our groups, ran of towards the castle. I somehow felt she wasn't quite done talking to us. "I cannot believe that both the head boy and girl, both Gryffindors, didn't use their obvious intelligence to prevent this from happening?!"

"Well, professor," James began, but instantly stopped as McGonagall caught his eyes.

"None of your petty excuses, Potter!" She yelled at him. "Now," she continued, "unless your name is either Marlene Mckinnon or Jamie Smith, go back to your common room immediately!"

They all left, somewhat reluctantly, leaving McGonagall with us. She glared at the two of us, pointing her wand at the platform we were still standing on, putting it back into the ground.

"As a student on his first day, Mr Smith," she said to me, in a more neutral tone, "I do not expect you to know that duels on the school ground are not allowed unless supervised, but I cannot believe that a boy of your age didn't even question it."

I nodded, her turning her attention to the smirking Marlene. "And you," she said, "after last year I cannot believe you decided to do this again!"

"You know about last year?!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Of course I do, you foolish girl," she continued. "Now, I will not punish you severely, seeming as everything was okay, but I am going to take away fifty points from Gryffindor, each! Now, follow your friends up to your common room!"

We both started walking forwards without looking back, the others waiting on the path.

"What's the punishment?" Lucy asked, her blue eyes glinting.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, each," Marlene said simply. "How the hell did you beat me so fast?!" She asked me.

"Trade secret," Sirius said, blocking me from answering. "The fact is, you owe us a forfeit."

"I know," she admitted, not unhappily though. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"What do you mean, something?" James asked her. "You know your forfeit. You think because we are leaving the lake you wont have to do it?"

"I was kind of hoping that," she said sadly, getting laughs from the rest of the group.

"Leave her alone," Lily said, pulling Marlene forwards into a faster walk.

They headed up, leaving us laughing to ourselves. "That was brilliant, Jamie," James grinned, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled, playing with the two wands in my hand. "Oh, Marlene, I have your -" I started shouting after her, until Sirius forced his hand over my mouth.

"What?!" Marlene yelled.

"Dignity!" Sirius finished for me, slapping me upside the head. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked me. "You expect her to carry out the forfeit if she has her wand back?"

"I didn't think of that," I admitted, handing the wand to Sirius.

"Thank you," he smiled, pocketing it.

"Well," I said, now that it was all over. "Shall we head back and take a nap before midnight?"

"Why midnight?" James asked, despite his eyes lighting up.

"We are making her do it tonight, right?" I asked him, getting a sigh from Remus and cheer from Sirius.

"Marlene!" He shouted after her.

"What, Sirius?!" She yelled, obviously annoyed.

Sirius looked back to make sure McGonagall was far enough behind. "Make sure you're free at midnight, you have plans!"

We could hear her groan, her friends laughing around her. Sirius put his hand around my shoulder as well, chuckling. "This is going to be great," he said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Jamie," James said. "And more importantly, welcome to the life of the Marauders!"

I smiled, putting my arms around their shoulders. This was going to be a great year. I could think of nowhere I'd rather be than with my new friends in this new school, excitement at every corner.

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

_(Notes)_

_Thank you guys so much for reading! I spent so much time writing this, and it was awesome (despite losing half of it and having to re-write it)! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is rather fast paced, but I think a fast pace makes a story more interesting!  
_

___Anyway, there you have it, another chapter down! I hope you** favourite**,** follow** or **review**, it would mean a lot. On my profile there are links to my other two stories and a **personal project**, so check them out!_

_____(Review/s for Chapter 1 + 2)_

_____kokolovesdobby - thank you so much! I aim to write as much as I can, but I just hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Thank you for reviewing!_


	4. Gambling and Hot Tubs

**_Author's Note!_**

_Welcome to chapter four! This is the story of a boy with no memory, waking up in Hogwarts at the time of the Marauders! Join the adventure as he discovers who he is, whilst having fun in school, making new friends, and avoiding the darkness of the outside world!_

_I've decided to write this story as well as my other two, just because it came into my mind and I wanted to write it as soon as I could! It'll be a long story, probably, so I ask you be patient for new updates, maybe read my other two whilst you wait?_

_If you want, you can perhaps leave a __**review**__ of what you think, maybe follow or favourite the story? Give me some sort of inspiration?_

_A quick thanks to 'AnotherJilyShipper' for reading it through and helping me out!_

___(please excuse any mistakes!)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything in this story. J.K Rowling owns all of the characters, places and other thingys in this story, unless you notice something you don't recognise. If so, that is mine._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As the guys and I arrived back at the common room, dozens of Gryffindor students who had watched the duel cheered, grinning to themselves. I now understood what James and Sirius had meant; I was now part of the Marauders, all of their pranks must get this sort of reaction.

We managed to squeeze our way to the stairs, following the girls up to our dormitory. People patted me on the back as I walked past, telling me I had done a good job.

We walked through the red and gold door of our room, and each of us plummeted on our beds.

"I hate crowds," Remus said, reaching under his bed. I watched as he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, biting the lid off.

"Remus," James said, looking at him. "Put the drink away and tell Jamie about yourself."

Remus stopped for a moment, his eyes showing a momentary fear. "Now?"

"Yes, now," James told him. "He's one of us, and the sooner you tell him your story, the less secrets we have. Now put the drink away and get talking, I need to write a letter."

Remus groaned, screwing the lid back on. His green eyes glanced at me, nodding me over to him. I stood up and walked over, Sirius and Peter already asleep.

I sat beside him on his bed, Remus moving his legs out of the way. "So what's up?" I asked him.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Whatever I tell you," he said, "you have to promise your opinion of me will not change. You've met me, you know what I'm like, this is just a... Problem. A problem that I have to deal with."

I nodded, exploring his eyes. He no longer held eye contact with me, but looked to the floor, as if he were defeated. His body was more slouched, his entire demeanour changing.

"When I was very young," he said, his voice only just louder than James' quill, "I was involved in an accident. My parents and I lived in the country, near a forest. I was always allowed to go into the forest, where I used to build dens, create adventures. There weren't any other children around, you see, so I had to entertain myself."

I couldn't help but feel this story was going to be heartbreaking. He breathed out again, regaining his composure. "One night, I happened to be playing in one of my dens. I suppose I should tell you that my parents always made me come back inside a little earlier, at least one night a month. I had no idea why, but now I know."

"I had decided to ignore them that night. I thought it might be a good bit of fun to pretend to play hide and seek. What I didn't know then was that dangers hid in the forest, things that were incredibly dark and evil."

"Before I knew it, my parents were both screaming for me, yelling into the night. I ran out of my den, scanning the forest for them. I couldn't find them, but I knew my way back well enough."

He paused, reaching for the bottle under his bed again. He took the lid off for a second time, the smell of alcohol tingling my nostrils. "I ran back to my house, both of my parents running towards me. I stopped, slightly frightened by their faces, worry and pain in their eyes. However, they both managed to get me back inside the house before the moon was up, putting me into my bed."

"I managed to fall asleep, but was awoken later in the night by glass breaking, a werewolf breaking into my room. I screamed, but not before the werewolf managed to sink his teeth into my shoulder, leaving me with this."

He looked at me, tears in his eyes. He pulled his shirt over his left shoulder, incredibly deep teeth-mark scars clearly visible. "Remus," I said, my voice cracking. He put his hand up, silencing me. James had stopped writing and was leaning back in his chair listening to the story, incredibly tense.

"The pain was unbearable, I passed out within seconds. I woke up in a hospital, St Mungos, two days later, both of my parents standing over me. It turned out that my father managed to curse the werewolf, frightening him away before he could do any more damage, but the deed was already done."

"Once a month, I turn into a monster." He had a silent tear rolling down his cheek, drinking whatever he had in huge gulps. "If it weren't for the guys in this room, and Dumbledore inviting me to Hogwarts, I would have killed myself a long time ago."

James stood up, walking over to him and putting his arm around his shoulder. "The man's name is Fenir Greyback," he continued for him. "No one knows where he is, but he is renowned for biting children, infecting as many people as he can."

Remus nodded, wiping his tears away. "Anyway, as I said, I was invited here, and these guys obviously found out about me. However, instead of shunning me away like every normal person would, they wanted to help me. I declined, but four years later, in their fifth year, they done something absolutely incredible."

James smiled, standing up. In front of me, he began to glow slightly, shifting his entire body into something different. I watched, mouth wide as James Potter no longer stood in front of me, but a large stag.

"How -" I began.

"You see," Remus cut me off, "a werewolf will bite any human near him, and these guys figured that out rather quickly. However, a werewolf will not harm an animal. They figured that out also, and spent four years learning how to become animagi."

"What are animagi?" I asked.

James transformed in front of me, his normal body back. "Animagi are people who can transform into an animal at will. Very few people do it as it is extraordinarily dangerous. It is also highly illegal for anyone to practise this on their own, without intense training and supervision."

"I want to be one, and help you!" I said immediately, putting an arm around Remus. "If I could do anything to help you, I would. It's the least I could do after you accepted me into your group so well."

He smiled, the first time since we reached the room. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, looking into his eyes. "You're sitting right in front of me, as human as anybody else in this school!" I smiled, looking at James. "How do I do it?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "It's long and tedious, it took us four years," he said, gesturing to the others. "However, I'm sure that you could do it in less, after all, the things you can do with your wand!"

"Well we will begin tomorrow," I grinned, looking at Remus again.

He nodded, sipping his drink again. "Thanks, Jamie," he said, no longer having tears in his eyes.

"Is that what you meant by escaping Hogwarts before, James?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said. "In our animal forms, we can go onto the grounds and nobody knows it is us, we can do whatever we want, no audience."

"Good," I said, smiling. "I'll do it in half a year, you watch."

They both chuckled, Remus shooing me off of his bed. "Then I wish you the best of luck," he smiled, unconsciously rubbing his shoulder.

I stepped off, walking over to James' bed, James going to his desk to continue writing his letter. "What animal do you think I'll be?" I asked him, Remus listening in.

"You're a Gryffindor, through and through," James said, grinning. "Imagine having a lion in the group, Remus."

"A stag, a dog and a rat are inconspicuous, James, a lion would be a pain to hide when we roam the grounds."

He shrugged, not looking at either of us. "Well, I think he'll be a lion."

"Or a monkey," Remus laughed, putting the bottle of drink away. "I mean, only a fool gets himself involved with a werewolf."

We all laughed, James tutting to himself. "I can't be asked to finish this tonight, shift onto your own bed, Jamie." He pushed me off, sending me to my bed.

"How will we know it's midnight?" I asked them, Remus laying on his bed and James stripping down to his boxers.

"Sirius will take care of it," James said, getting a chuckle from Remus.

"How?" I asked.

"He can think of any time he wants to wake up and just does, it's the strangest thing ever."

I smiled, nodding to myself. I quickly undressed, getting into bed. Thoughts of Remus and his problem travelled through my mind, the idea of being able to help him putting a smile on my face.

* * *

Midnight arrived much sooner than I expected. Just as James had said, I awoke to Sirius shaking my shoulders.

"You know," I whispered, yawning, "many girls in Hogwarts would kill to wake up to that view."

"Many do," he grinned, causing me to chuckle.

I rolled out of my bed, everyone else putting on some clothes. I opened my chest, slowly remembering I didn't own any.

"Guys," I said, Peter walking into the bathroom, "I need some clothes."

James nodded, pointing to Sirius. "Sirius is the slut of the group, he has more clothes than you could count."

Sirius grinned, nodding me over to him. He opened his chest, the inside so much more bigger than the outside. "How is it this big?" I asked him, not believing it.

"Magic, mate," he grinned, walking over to a little desk he had set up. "Take what you want."

I picked out a slim white shirt, black jeans and a black jumper, quickly throwing them on.

"Simple but fashionable," James grinned, quietly walking over to me. "I like it."

I nodded, Sirius walking over to the door. "I'll see if they're downstairs, and if not, I'll go and wake them up."

He left the room, leaving the rest of us sitting on our beds, waiting. James walked over to his desk, opening a draw. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment, putting it into his pocket. He didn't say anything, but winked at me.

We waited for a few minutes, Sirius coming back into the room. "Your future girlfriend is wild, James," he said, grinning. "They weren't downstairs, so I crept into their room. They were getting ready, Marlene a little slow, but Evans didn't really like me walking in on them changing."

James mouth widened, glaring at Sirius. "What did you see?"

"Dirty pervert," Sirius grinned. "Nothing, but I nearly did."

"Well we get to see something if we actually leave this bloody room," Remus said, Peter nodding.

I grinned, Sirius opening the door. "Let's go, then."

We silently walked out of the room, careful to be quiet. We reached the common room, the girls already waiting for us. Lily spotted us first, walking over and grabbing James' collar.

"It's midnight, Potter," she said, glaring at him. "Why now?"

He smiled, leaning towards her. She pulled away, her green eyes blazing. "We thought it would be nice for Marlene to do this without a crowd?" James said. "That's nice of us, right?"

Marlene groaned, stretching out and yawning. All of the girls were wearing baggy trousers with a slim pyjama top, jackets covering their upper halves.

"You girls don't have to come," she said, looking at them.

"Yes we do," Lily said immediately, "we need to make sure these perverts don't take advantage of you."

"Plus who would turn away such a good show?" Lucy said, winking.

Sirius chuckled, looking at her. "I knew I liked you, Lucy."

Lucy was the only girl he really talked to with her first name, I noticed. It must have been because her last name was James, and that just got confusing.

Summer and Mary were both half asleep, their eyes tired. However, neither of them walked back up the stairs.

"Fine," Marlene said, glaring at them. "I can't believe I'm doing this for a second year running."

"You got yourself into this mess, Marls," James grinned, pulling out the parchment. "You never learn."

He pointed his wand to the parchment, whispering a spell. He looked at it for a moment, inspecting it. "If we leave now," he said, "nobody will be in our way."

He quickly ushered us out, Marlene being pushed by Sirius.

The journey out of the castle was a quick one, all of us silently creeping through the halls. We managed to make our way to the lake without any teachers noticing us, something I found to be a great accomplishment.

The night was rather warm, but as I touched the water, I shivered. "Good luck, Marls," I grinned, my hand cold.

She glared at all of us, even the girls. "Why did you let me make that bet," she said to Lily and Summer.

They both grinned, looking at me. James' mouth dropped open, as did Remus'.

"You pushed her into it because you wanted to see him naked?!" Remus whispered, although shocked.

"You hypocrites," James accused, "absolutely unbelievable. The amount of times you call me a pervert as well."

"We're not perverts, Potter," Summer argued. "We don't steal underwear and stare at people. We're much more covert in our observations."

I stood there, my cheeks turning slightly red. "I'm flattered," I grinned. "But, we are on a tight schedule, so Marls?"

Marlene stood there, glaring at her best friends. "You two should be stripping with me. I feel used."

James' eyes lit up, turning to face Lily.

"No," she said before he even asked. "Now hurry up, Marls, it's getting chilly."

Marlene waked over to me, staring directly into my eyes. "You and I are not done, I am going to get you back for this."

"Marlene," Sirius said, sitting down against the tree, Lucy, Mary, Remus and Peter joining him. "We'd love to get back to bed."

She groaned, ordering everyone to turn around. James and I grinned at each other, nodding. I think she was rather surprised that all of us guys turned around, even quicker that the girls had. In less than thirty seconds, a splash sounded, Marlene swimming out towards the rock.

We all turned back around, Marlene's skin reflecting the moonlight.

"Why'd you turn around so fast?" Lily asked James.

"We're mature now, Lils," he grinned as Sirius sneaked behind her. "If the kind lady wants us to turn around, then we will turn around!"

"But doesn't that go against the whole point of this forfeit?" Lucy asked us.

"The forfeit is just to display our victory -" James said.

"You mean Jamie's victory," Summer interrupted.

"Yes, Jamie's victory," he grinned. "As long as she does what we say then we don't mind."

During all of this, Sirius had tiptoed and stole Marlene's clothes, tucking them into his jacket. No one noticed but me, Sirius winking and holding a finger to his mouth.

"That's actually rather respectful, Potter," Lily said to him, turning back to the lake.

Marlene had reached the rock, climbing up onto it. It was too dark to see anything, but her silhouette was clearly visible in the night. She waved to us and then jumped back into the lake, splashing once again.

"How do you think she'll get me back?" I asked the group, watching Marlene swim back.

"What?" Remus asked me.

"She said she'll get me back, I want to be prepared."

They guys laughed, and even the girls grinned.

"She'll probably make another bet with you," Mary said, still sitting down.

"That appears to be her major weakness," Lucy said. "She'll challenge you all year, so get used to it."

"Is the forfeit always this?" I asked, Marlene just over halfway back.

"No," Summer said, smirking. "It can get a lot more involved."

"Remember when she challenged Sirius to a game of strip poker?" James grinned, the group chuckling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She ended up naked, again," Sirius chuckled.

I shook my head, smiling. "How often is she naked?"

"Well," Lily started, "she used to bet Sirius about once a week -"

"I've never lost," he said triumphantly.

"Somehow," Lucy smirked.

"But," Lily continued, "now that you're here, someone new and attractive, she'll probably be challenging you at least twice a day."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "I may as well just pin my naked body to the Gryffindor common room then."

"I wouldn't go that far," Sirius said. "The challenges usually take place in either of our dormitories."

"So we'll tell you how to get up to ours later," Summer said, winking.

Marlene reached the edge, stopping our conversation. We turned around, hearing her step out and walk over to where she put her clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked, confused.

We all turned around at that point, even the girls, Marlene's completely nude body standing unprepared.

It took a moment for her to realise what was happening, but instead of screaming, she just slapped her hand to her forehead.

We all grinned, looking at her body like perverted teenagers. Her breasts were large, her nipples a pale pink colour. She had brown pubic hair, despite her blonde curls. It had been trimmed back, but it was long enough to be noticeable in the darkness.

"Okay, very funny," she said, looking around at all of us, her nipples slightly erected due to the incredibly cold lake.

I grinned to myself, Sirius practically jumping with joy at his own idea. Marlene immediately walked over to him, jumping on him and pinning him to the ground.

"Wow, Marls," he grinned, completely unembarrassed, "shouldn't I be naked first?"

The whole group laughed, even Marlene grinned to herself. She snatched back the clothes and her wand, drying herself before putting them on.

I looked around the group, observing everyone. This group was obviously a lot closer than they let on. Despite their arguing, well, James and Lily's arguing, everybody obviously got along.

Marlene quickly pulled on her jacket, the last of her clothes, and zipped it up, walking over to me.

"I hope you're happy now," she growled, her smile betraying her attempt at anger.

"Exceedingly."

"Tomorrow, you and me are going to do something else, and you will be stripping down."

I rolled my eyes, as did Lily. "Come on, Marls," she said to her friend. "You can force him to strip tomorrow, the rest of us are tired."

We laughed, James taking out the parchment again. He scanned it quickly, nodding to Sirius. "Let's go."

We reached the common room without hassle, everyone saying goodnight, James telling Lily they needed to sort out prefect duties the next day. She groaned, but nodded anyway.

We walked into our dorm, through our brightly coloured door, and pretty much crashed onto the beds.

"What's that parchment?" I asked James as I took my clothes off.

"A map of Hogwarts and the people in it," he said simply.

"Fair enough," I yawned, getting under the covers of my bed.

It was only the first day, and yet I could not believe everything that had happened.

I had found out that I was a weirdly powerful wizard, I witnessed dark magic against a girl that I already had a crush on and I had made friends with pretty much everyone in the Gryffindor seventh year.

I had found out one of my new best friends was a werewolf and that the rest of them could transform into animals. I had duelled a girl I hardly knew, and then she had stripped at midnight and went for a swim.

If this was only the first day, I could not wait for the rest of the year. Funnily enough, nothing in the outside world bothered me. This evil wizard guy obviously wasn't going to be attacking Hogwarts, otherwise he would have done so already. I made my mind up at that point that I wouldn't worry about anything until school was over. It may be an irrational decision but I wasn't going to worry. when I'm in the outside world is when I will start to be serious and begin the journey of taking down this wizard.

* * *

Morning came sooner than I wanted it to, Sirius waking me up once again.

"This is going to be a habit, isn't it," I groaned, Sirius shaking me.

"We've been living with it for six years, get used to it," Remus said from his bed.

I looked at the clock on the wall, my eyes squinting at the daylight. Six in the morning, great. Thanks, Sirius.

I rubbed my eyes, James walking out of the bathroom, already showered with a towel around his waist.

"What lessons have we got today?" I asked them, pulling the covers over my head.

I heard James go through some paper, until he stopped. "Transfiguration this morning and potions after lunch."

I groaned despite having no knowledge of the subjects, all I wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, two dark haired boys ripped the covers off of me, exposing me to the world.

"Piss off," I moaned, laying in just my boxers.

"You think he needs -" James started.

"- I think he does," Sirius finished.

Before I could open my eyes I felt cold water showering me, making me wet from head to toe. The force of the water was rather powerful, slapping me out of my attempted sleep.

"Okay!" I yelled at them. "Okay, I'm awake, I'm up!"

I shot out of my bed, my body soaked and boxers clinging to me rather tightly. They stopped their spells and looked at me, grinning.

I looked down, the outline of my penis clearly visible beneath the slightly see through white boxers. I groaned, picking up my wand. They both shouted at me, screams of protest escaping their mouths before I could cast any spells. They knew I could probably to anything with my wand, so both kept shouting and shouting, Remus and Peter laughing in their corners.

At that instant, the door of our room swung open, Lily and Summer both standing there, eyes wide and aggravated.

"We know you have sleeping problems -" Lily started.

"- But you do not have to wake up the entire house!" Summer finished.

They glared at us, taking in the surroundings. Their eyes made their way over to me, looking over my wet body.

Lily squeaked, Summer putting her hand to her mouth.

"Oh," Summer said, quickly shutting the door and leaving us alone again.

The rest of the boys broke out into fits of laughter, my cheeks turning red. I couldn't help but grin as they rolled around on the floor, nearly crying.

I pointed my wand at them, wanting both of them to have pink hair. Sure enough, their hair turned pink, but they were too busy laughing to notice it.

I walked past them and into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. By the time I was dry and had brushed my teeth, the boys were sitting on their beds. Sirius was already dressed, so he must have been up incredibly early as his hair was still damp from the shower.

They looked at me, still grinning. I shook my head, walking over to my bed. Remus took over the bathroom at that point, leaving me alone with the others.

James and Sirius might have been grinning, but both of them had their wands pointing to their hair, trying to turn it back to normal.

"What spell did you use?" James asked whilst I pulled on a new pair of boxers.

"It's bloody powerful," Sirius said, trying another spell.

"It came from my wand, so it's probably an entirely new one altogether."

They groaned, but still couldn't stop smiling.

"How does it feel?" Sirius asked me.

"What?" I questioned, playing ignorant.

"Having the girl you fancy and the girl James wants to snog senseless see you near enough naked?"

I grinned, pulling on a shirt. "It really doesn't bother me, I just feel sorry for James."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because when Lily finally pulls down your trousers she'll just say 'is that it'?"

Sirius broke out into another round of laughter, James not finding it as funny. I feel like Peter didn't have a clue what we were talking about, despite being here the whole time. He looked confused as to whether he should laugh with Sirius or glare at me with James.

Eventually, James just nodded, grinning to me. "Well," he said, "that'll make two of us bigger than Sirius."

I laughed with James, Sirius now glaring at us. "Can we stop with this size comparison, please? Poor Pete over there is crying on the inside."

We laughed again, Remus walking out to the commotion. Before we could even get him involved in the conversation, he put his hand up. "Try it and I will spread rumours faster than you could ever dream of."

We grinned, looking at each other. James picked up his wand, pocketing it.

"Can we make it so there's another shower in that bathroom?" I asked them, laying back on my bed.

"Why?" James asked me.

"Just to save time," I answered. "It saves waiting for everyone. Hell, we could probably have five in there."

They all grinned, nodding. "Sure," James said. "You want to do that now or when you actually know the spells."

"With this wand I could try it now."

"Go for it," Sirius said. "If we all showered at the same time imagine how much more time we could spend sorting out pranks, it takes about half an hour to forty minutes for everyone to be finished in there."

I stepped up, walking over to the bathroom, James following me. I held the wand in my hand, concentrating. Spells came in to my mind once more, and despite having no clue what they actually were, I could wave my wand and it would be the right one.

I silently waved my wand, the walls expanding in the room.

"Wait!" I heard Remus shout through the door. "You're actually making the walls bigger, try to do it without making the walls bigger. Think of a bigger on the inside situation, like Sirius' chest."

I undone whatever it was I had just tried to do, and reassessed the situation. Once again, I waved my wand, this time it being much trickier. It was the first spell I had used that drained me, making me feel faint.

I could feel James grin. I carried on expanding the room, the small shower, sink and toilet staying in their place. I carried on doing this for what felt like minutes, but was actually seconds.

"Stop there, Jamie," James said next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I cut off the spell, all my senses coming back to me. "Damn that's exhausting," I said.

He nodded, looking at the room. I didn't realise how large I had made it. Wiping my forehead, I called the others in to the room.

"Have any design ideas you want to input?" I asked them, grinning. The room was actually the same size as our bedroom, and our bedroom was pretty large.

"Wow," Sirius grinned, Remus looking around with approval.

"What about five small separate rooms?" Sirius said. "We could have a shower, sink and toilet in each of them. That way it's still private."

"Put them around the edge," James said, excited. "In the middle we can have a hot tub or something."

"Oh and put a slide next to it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Guys," I interrupted. "I'll do the first two things, but no slides, okay?"

They nodded, leaving the room so I could started.

An hour later, a bell rang through the room signalling the start of breakfast. I had managed to complete the task, putting my own creativity into the room.

The shower rooms (with a sink and toilet) were along one side of the room, each with a cabinet and mirror. Opposite these smaller rooms was a large tub with water in. We'd have to heat the water ourselves, but it was a hot tub all the same.

I had also managed to successfully connect the water to each of these rooms, so everything was fully functional.

The others walked into the new bathroom, each of them grinning ear to ear.

"If the girls ever saw this they'd be so jealous," Sirius grinned to himself, running his hand through his still pink hair.

"This is incredible magic," Remus said, smiling at me. Trust Remus to be the only one who recognises the magic instead of all the new space.

"Whose shower is whose?" James asked me.

"Whichever, but I got rid of the original shower, sink and toilet, so everything that was in the old cabinet is on the floor. We'll have to get new soaps and such, but we can put our names on the doors as soon as you've picked."

They all took their old items, Sirius picking up seven of the twelve bottles of cologne.

"I'll be stealing some of them," I grinned to him.

In the end, we had decided that the order was Peter, Remus, Me, James and Sirius. We quickly imprinted our names on the doors and stood back to admire my handy-work.

"This is so awesome," James grinned, looking at it. They all nodded, thanking me.

"We are going to have so much time for extra activities!" Sirius clapped excitedly.

I grinned, pulling him out of the room. "I'm glad you like it, but I'm starving so let's go. You can customise your room later, Sirius, maybe put some sparkles and colour on it!"

He laughed, but said he was indeed going to do that. I rolled my eyes as we walked down the common room, chatting about nothing.

James and Sirius both asked me if I would change their hair back to their normal colours, but I refused, saying they deserved it.

The great hall was the same as it had been yesterday, everyone staring at us as we walked in, maybe a little more so due to James' and Sirius' hair. We made our way over to the only spare seats available, seats opposite the Gryffindor girls.

The nodded at us, Marlene glaring a little. Summer and Lily both blushed as they looked at me, causing me to grin.

"Sorry we walked in earlier," Lily said, avoiding eye contact. The rest of the girls, excluding Summer, laughed, obviously having heard the story.

"Were you impressed, Evans?" Sirius asked her, piling up his plate with food. She blushed again, James looking at her intently. "Well?"

"A little," she smile sheepishly.

"Little?" I asked, feigning hurt. The group laughed, Lily blushing even more. "Come on, Lily," I said, rolling my eyes, "it's just a body."

"But innocent Lily Evans has never seen a penis before," Marlene grinned, finally entering the conversation.

"She didn't see mine?" I questioned.

"I might as well have," Lily said. "There wasn't much left to the imagination."

I laughed again, Sirius asking the same question to Summer.

She looked at me, grinning, obviously a little less embarrassed than Lily. "Yeah, sure."

I winked at her, causing her to show her dimples. Sirius rolled his eyes, James hitting my arm.

"What's up with your hair, by the way," Marlene asked James and Sirius.

"Ask pretty boy over here," Sirius said, looking at me.

"It was payback for waking me up with cold water," I said.

Lily grinned, looking at James. "And the incredible James Potter couldn't turn it back to normal?"

"I've told you before, Lily, don't underestimate this kid."

The guys grinned at me, the girls completely oblivious to my wand power.

"Anyway, Smith," Marlene said to me. I knew what was coming, she only called me Smith when she wanted to taunt me.

"Oh, shit," James said, standing up in some sort of realisation. "I have to go and finish that letter I started last night," he told us. "I'll meet you in transfiguration."

He ran off, leaving a lot of confused faces at the table, but not before I could pick up my wand and change his hair back to it's normal colour.

"Thanks!" He yelled. I quickly changed Sirius' hair back, leaving him very happy.

"Anyway," Marlene continued, "after Lily's and Summer's story, I want to challenge you again." The girls groaned, Sirius and Remus rolling their eyes.

"Okay," I grinned. "What's the deal?"

She grinned, taking a bite of bacon. "The forfeit will be nudity, of course, but I haven't thought of the situation yet."

"Whoa," I said, stopping her. "You've been nude before, you're comfortable with it, I think we should raise the stakes."

The girls looked at me, obviously this hadn't happened before. "To what?" Marlene asked me.

I shrugged, looking at Sirius. "I don't know, but from what I've heard you've been nude around these guys dozens of times before, we aren't really getting anything out of it."

She looked at me as I ate my breakfast, thinking. "I don't know, I've never had to think of any other situation."

We grinned, the bell ringing for the start of the first lesson. "You have all day to think of something," I said, stepping up from my seat, Sirius, Peter and Remus following me out of the hall.

"What do you think the forfeit should be?" I asked them as they lead me to transfiguration.

Sirius grinned, looking at Remus. "I don't know, but it'll have to be good."

I nodded, agreeing with them. I walked next to Peter whilst Remus and Sirius talked about whatever Sirius was planning. They led me through a variety of corridors, ending up at an open door.

We walked into a new room, no teachers or students there but us. Looking around, I noticed the tables had been set up for four people, something Sirius grinned at.

"We'll have to sit with the girls this year, or at least one of us will," he told us.

"We can have two tables with three and one with four?" Remus suggested.

"If that's happening, I want Smith," I heard behind me. Marlene walked in with the girls, already taking charge of the conversation. James was with them, talking to Lily.

"So I told him to screw it," he said to her, Lily almost smiling.

"Fine," Sirius said to Marlene, making another decision on my behalf without my approval. "Who else?"

"Lily and Summer," she said after looking at who was left.

"I have to sit with girls?" I asked, faking a shudder. Marlene grinned, pulling me over to a table. "What is it with you and you're weird need to have me around?"

"I've told you that, Jamie," Lily said, sitting opposite me with Marlene, leaving me next to Summer. "She will be challenging you with stupid bets everyday, don't expect to relax."

"They aren't stupid?" Marlene objected, glaring at Lily.

I groaned, looking at Summer, "can you save me from this?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Sorry, she has a problem. If anyone gets in her way she'll abuse them. Last year when James told her she was challenging Sirius too much she slapped him and locked him in a cupboard for an hour."

"That was nice, though," Lily said, the Hufflepuffs walking in and taking their seats.

Marlene looked at me, thinking about something. "What about a broom race?"

I rolled my eyes, "I've never rode a broom in my life." She opened her mouth in shock, as did Summer.

"Good for you," Lily said. "Flying is horrible."

"I heard that," James shouted. James had decided to sit with Remus and Mary, and Sirius was with Peter and Lucy.

"How could you have never been on a broom before?" Marlene asked me, Summer nodding.

"You're a wizard!" Summer added.

I shrugged uncomfortably, having to think of a new lie to tell them. "I lived a very sheltered life, my parents..." I broke off, the girls looking a little sympathetic.

"About that," Lily said to me, "we're really sorry. I couldn't imagine being taken from my home because my parents had died."

I shrugged again, looking at the table. I found it rather difficult to lie to them for some reason. "Let's not talk about it, please."

They nodded, Summer putting her small hand on mine in comfort. I nodded, smiling.

McGonagall decided to walk in at that moment, everyone shutting up. I leant over to Summer, whispering in her ear. "You don't have a quill I could borrow, do you?"

She nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out a quill, putting some parchment and an ink pot between us. I thanked her, taking it.

"Why don't you have one?" She asked.

"As I told Marlene yesterday, I was rushed here incredibly quickly." She looked at me sceptically, but accepted my excuse.

McGonagall started talking, something about NEWT year. She started to go into a very long lecture about how we should be behaving and what we should be putting in to the subject.

I looked at the guys, finding even them listening intently to McGonagall. I grinned, Marlene catching my attention. She threw me a piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it, curious.

_Hey, you want to go on a date sometime?_

I looked at her, frowning. She shook her head and pointed behind her to a rather pretty Hufflepuff. Summer took the note from me, reading it. She looked at me with her brown eyes and shook her head, advising me not to.

I took the note back and wrote 'no thanks' beneath the message, large enough for Summer to see. She nodded and smiled, going back to taking notes.

I passed the note back to Marlene, who threw it behind her, the girl opening it and looking slightly dejected. A few moments passed until I received another note. I opened it again, reading it. It appeared to be from Marlene this time.

_M - So Summer told me you looked good wet this morning._

I grinned, passing the note to Summer. She blushed slightly, her tanned cheeks turning red. She scowled at Marlene, sticking her middle finger up.

_S - Even if I had, what of it?_

_M - Oh, nothing. I just find it strange that someone who has rejected boys all her life finally finds someone attractive._

She smiled, winking. Lily had obviously become curious, snatching the note from the table. She shook her head, looking at Marlene.

_L - He did, so stop trying to embarrass Summer._

_M - Don't let James read that._

_L - He can read whatever he wants, it doesn't bother me._

I took the note, reading it. I smiled, folding it up and ready to charm it over to James. Lily waved her hands in protest, summoning it back. Marlene snatched it, McGonagall pausing and putting her hand on her hips.

"Sorry, professor," Marls said.

McGonagall nodded, continuing her lecture.

_M - So you do like him and care about what he thinks._

Lily refused to write any more, going back to taking notes.

_M - I knew it._

_S - We all did, Marls._

_M - You keep this quiet, Smith, they have to get together on their own accord. Either way, back to what I was saying, Summer wants to -_

I wasn't able to read the rest, Summer quickly taking the note away and pocketing it.

"Mr Smith," McGonagall shouted to me. I looked at her, "where is your transfiguration book?"

"You know how I arrived here, professor, I didn't really have time to collect any books, quills or other supplies."

She nodded, quickly sending a book over to me. I thanked her and opened it, seeing my name already printed on the front cover. She must have wanted to be sure I didn't have one before giving it to me.

The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly. I managed to copy all the notes I thought I would need from Summer, which was just '_turn up to the lesson and learn_ _stuff_'. So far so good.

Lunch passed rather quickly, and then potions came along. I partnered with James for that, getting the supplies and book I would need from Slughorn, the professor.

James and I managed to create a brilliant sleeping potion, getting twenty points from Slughorn. Lily and Summer also received twenty points. Sirius and Remus would have received twenty points if James hadn't of slipped some sort of liquid in to their cauldron.

Their potion exploded, covering Remus and Sirius with black soot. Slughorn wasn't even mad, "everyone has their off days, Mr Black."

The end of the lesson came rather quickly, brewing potions being a fun task. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't find the lesson so amusing, heading back to the dorm with Remus to take a quick shower.

We were only a few minutes behind, but by the time James, Peter and I had reached the dorm, Remus was on his bed only too glad to see us.

"He's going mad," he said.

"How?" James asked

An explosion sounded inside the bathroom, James and I rushing in. Sirius was standing in front of his door, glitter flying out of his wand.

"What the fuck, Sirius?!" James exclaimed.

"This bloody door wont let me stick glitter on to it!" He yelled. "This is your fault, Smith, you told me I could put glitter on it but it wont let me!"

I grinned, waving my wand so all the damage Sirius had done was undone. "What do you want, Sirius." He obviously still hadn't had a shower, his face black.

"I want my door to change colours and have sparkles."

I grinned, Sirius a little too excited at having sparkles on his shower door. I held out my wand, waiting for it to tell me when to wave it. As soon as I did, Sirius' door lit up, his name in glitter and the door changing colours.

"Thank you!" He jumped, his hair bouncing on his head. He quickly rushed inside, locking it and turning the shower on.

I looked at James, who just sighed. "This is your second day with him," he said, "this is pretty much what it's been like every day over the past six years."

"I could get used to it," I replied, walking back into the dorm with him. Once again, Marlene, Summer and Lucy were standing and waiting for us.

"What's with the explosions?" Marlene asked, Summer and Lucy trying to look through the door.

We blocked their view, grinning. "Nothing, Sirius is just being Sirius," James said. "What do you want?"

Marlene looked at me, grinning. "I have a challenge, Mr Smith." I moaned, walking over to my bed and throwing myself on it.

"I'm tired, Marls, go away." I heard some laughing, and then Marlene jump on top of me. "Ouch!" I yelped, rubbing my chest.

"So, the challenge is -"

"Nope," I said, cutting her off.

She frowned, still sitting on me, Summer and Lucy watching with a smile. "I'm challenging you to -"

"No," I said again.

She hit me in my chest again, starting to get annoyed. "You and I will be -"

"I'm sorry Marls, I can't hear you."

James and Remus were laughing, Marlene jumping off of me and looking next to me. She nodded for Summer and Lucy to join her. Before I knew it, Summer had replaced Marlene, straddling me and pinning me to my bed, putting her hands over my mouth. Lucy had jumped onto my legs, preventing me from moving.

I licked Summer's hands, making her remove them to wipe them on my bed. "Gross," she said, despite smiling. She picked up a beanie that was sitting beside my bed, one of Sirius', and put it over my mouth.

"Now, Smith," Marlene said, walking over to my head. I wasn't even struggling, I was just refusing to answer. "Do you want to listen and cooperate?"

I shook my head, James and Remus laughing, Peter watching the show with happiness. She smiled sweetly, removing her wand from her pocket. I rolled my eyes, looking in to Summer's. Her body was incredibly light, I could have thrown her off in a second, but in all honesty, I was enjoying it far too much.

Sirius opened the door, announcing his presence to everyone in his towel. He looked over at my bed and grinned, his eyes glinting. "Can I get in on that?"

Marlene laughed, running over to him and pulling him over. She stood him next to me, leaving him confused. She lifted her wand and held it to his head.

"You can either cooperate and participate in the challenge, or I'll do something nasty to your friend here."

I nodded for Summer to move her hands and the beanie off of my mouth. "Go ahead, he's starting to annoy me anyway."

The group laughed, Sirius feigning hurt. "I feel used and unloved," he sighed, as Summer put her hands back over my mouth.

"Well, Smith," Marlene carried on, "I'm running out of ideas."

"Remind me never to call her when I'm trying to convince someone to do something," Lucy said to Summer, making me grin beneath the beanie.

"I called you here for support!" Marlene cried, still holding the wand to Sirius' head.

"All of this to make Jamie participate in a challenge?" Remus said to James. "She must really want to see him naked!"

"That's not the point, Lupin," she groaned. "I don't like being beaten, so I will win at something."

I sighed, sitting up and lifting Summer and Lucy off of me with ease. Summer screamed, grabbing on to my shoulders so she didn't fall. Lucy quickly jumped off of my legs, landing next to Marlene and Sirius.

"You want to let go?" I asked Summer, her legs still straddling me. She nodded, blushing slightly.

"Right, Marls," I said, pulling Sirius away from her. "We have to set some ground rules." She nodded, looking at me. "I will accept your challenges, but there are some terms and conditions."

"Okay," she said, a little unsure of herself.

"Right," I continued, "first, every time you challenge me, I get two galleons? That way you might limit yourself."

"Uh, Jamie," Sirius said, his towel still wrapped around him, "she comes from a long line of pure bloods, she's rather rich."

"Still," I said, "if she challenges me once a day, I'll get fourteen galleons a week, and I have no money so it's a start."

"Deal," Marlene accepted.

"Secondly, I want someone else to come to me with the challenge, you tend to be a little too extravagant." She nodded again. "Finally, the forfeits can't be too horrible, I do want to have some dignity if I lose."

"Deal!" She grinned, sticking out her hand. I shook it, Marlene finally settling down. "Right, the challenge is -"

"What's rule number one, Marls?" I asked her. She frowned, storming out of the room, Summer and Lucy trailing behind her.

"I can't believe she agreed to those rules," I grinned to the others, laying back on my bed and picking up the transfiguration book McGonagall had given me.

"She really is a gambler," James said, slightly worried.

"Screw that," Sirius said, changing the topic, "why didn't she use that approach when she was challenging me to stuff last year! Lucy and Summer straddling you, I'm jealous!"

I rolled my eyes, reading a paragraph at the beginning of the book. Suddenly, the bell rang out for dinner, Sirius quickly throwing on some clothes.

"I'm starving," James grinned, walking towards the door. The others followed him, but I wasn't really hungry.

"You coming, Jamie?" Remus asked me, holding the door open.

"No," I said, not taking my eyes off of the book. "I'm not that hungry."

"Fair enough," he grinned following the others. I started reading the book once again, the information filling my mind.

Less than a minute later, Summer walked in to the room, two gold coins in her hand. She came over to me, sitting on the side of my bed. I took my eyes off of the book, looking at her.

"She wants to play a game with you," she started, putting the coins on the small table next to my bed. "She seems to think she'll be able to beat you in an arm wrestle."

I sat up, grinning. "Why is she so obsessed with gambling?"

"She just has the mindset that if she's not winning, she's not doing well enough."

"But she doesn't win, from what I've heard."

She nodded, moving her brown hair behind her neck. "I know, but that's not going to stop her."

"What's the forfeit?" I asked her.

"She want's you to strip if you lose, and if she loses then she will give you more money, I think."

I nodded, picking up the book again, "tell her we'll do it after dinner."

She nodded, standing up. "Are you not coming to dinner?" She asked.

I shook my head, my attention turning back to the book. "No, I'm not overly hungry."

She looked at me, her eyes reflecting the soft light coming through the windows. "Do you want some company?"

"No thank you, Summer, you go on."

She smiled, turning around and walking out. I looked back at her as she left, her hair bouncing against her back as she walked.

I sighed, throwing the book on to the floor and closing my eyes, finally hoping for some sleep.

* * *

I was awoken once more by none other than Sirius Black, shaking me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Fuck off, Sirius," I groaned, rolling over and burying my face into the pillow.

"I told you he's rude," Sirius said, obviously to the girls. "Can't wake him up without being cursed or sworn at."

I grumbled into my pillow, Sirius laughing once again. "Do we need to soak you from head to toe again?"

I lifted my head off of my pillow just so I could talk. "Do that and I'll turn you in to a pin, stick you in to a wall and leave you there for eternity."

James laughed this time, walking over to me. "Marlene and the girls are here, waiting for the arm wrestle."

I sighed and sat up, Marlene sitting at a table in the middle of the room with five gold coins stacked up beside her. I pulled my legs off of the bed, rubbing my eyes and walking over to her. I sat in the seat opposite her and took her hand.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, yawning. She nodded, grinning.

James started counting, "three, two, one!"

Within two seconds the back of Marlene's hand had hit the table, causing her to cry out. I smiled, grabbed the coins and walked back over to my bed.

"Is that it?" I heard Lily say, grins from everyone but Marlene.

"That's all she asked for," I yawned again, falling back onto my bed and piling the coins on top of the earlier ones.

"But that was so quick!" Marlene objected. "I want a rematch."

"Go to sleep, Marls," I said, resting my head against my pillow.

"But, but..."

"You heard the guy, Marls," Sirius said.

"Wait!" She shouted, banging her fists on the table. I heard her whisper to someone, and the rattle of coins.

"Okay," Mary said, "right. Okay. She's challenging you to something else."

I moaned and thrashed about on my bed, opening my bloodshot eyes once more, glaring at her. She had the nerve to just grin at me.

"She wants to see who can disarm the other first," Mary continued, throwing two coins on my bed. I looked at Marlene angrily, wishing for her wand to just fly over to my bed. In my complete surprise, it flew out of her pocket, landing in my palm.

"Are we done?" I asked, everybody looking at me even more strangely than usual. "What?" I asked.

"Jamie," James said, "very few wizards can do wandless magic. It's incredibly difficult, almost impossible except for someone very powerful."

"It's almost unheard of," Lily continued, eyes wide. "I don't know if even Dumbledore can do that."

I looked at the wand in my hand, finally waking up a little. "But I just summoned it and it flew out of your pocket?"

"Yeah," Marlene said, looking at me. "And that's unnatural."

I thought to myself for a moment, feeling like a fish in a bowl once more, everyone looking at me. "Can someone take me to Dumbledore?"

They were silent for a moment, until James nodded. "Sure. When I'm back, girls, you better be gone, he needs to sleep."

He practically picked me up and walked me through the door, Sirius running out after us.

"So everything that you told us you did yesterday actually happened then?" Sirius said.

"What?" I asked, not remembering.

"Healing Summer, and getting rid of the shield in front of us," James continued.

I nodded, gulping. "Guys, when I picked up that wand, I thought that it was the only thing making me do the spells; I was doing nothing consciously. How the hell can I be doing spells without it?!"

They both shook their heads, leading through the portrait and dragging me behind them. "I don't know, but hopefully Dumbeldore will," James said.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Sirius said, panicking slightly.

They dragged me in silence until we ended up in front of a gargoyle statue, James looking at it.

"Cauldron cakes!" He yelled at it. "Now you get up there and find out what's going on," he said, holding Sirius back from following me.

I walked onto the stairs that were appearing, the gargoyle spinning upwards. It led me to a door, one that I wasn't sure whether to walk through or just knock.

I decided to do the latter, knocking three times.

"Come in," I heard Dumbledore's voice say.

I opened the door and walked in to the room, the smell of chocolate filling my nose. The room was enormous, and if I had to look at everything individually it would have taken me ages.

There were books, cabinets, stairs leading up behind his desk, bowls of sweets, everything you could want.

"Ah, Mr Smith," Dumbledore said, smiling at me, his eyes busy beneath his half-moon spectacles. "I wondered when you'd be visiting me." He invited me to sit in front of him, but I was distracted by a bright red bird.

"Sir, what is that?" I asked him, walking over to it.

"That, Jamie, is a phoenix. His name is Fawkes and he is incredibly loyal." He gestured for me to sit once again, this time getting what he wanted.

"Right," he said, "what brings you here?"

I sighed, not knowing where to begin. "Things are happening to me professor, and I'm not sure what to think about everything."

He raised his eyebrows, inviting me to talk.

I told him everything from the start. I told him what Ollivander had told me, his warnings. I told him about how the wand worked, and that I didn't need to do anything except wave it. I told him my experience with wandless magic, and the reaction I got out of the group.

He sat there silently the whole time, something I was happy for. It's so much easier to tell a story without interruptions.

"Okay," he said as I finished. "Firstly, they were right to worry, Jamie. Wandless magic isn't something normal, especially when that person has never even attempted it before in their life." I nodded, looking at the floor. "However," he continued, "I'm not surprised."

I looked up, "you're not?"

"No, Jamie. I know a little about that wand, and from what it sounds like, you do too. The wand has a prophecy, the exact words I do not know, but it is there all the same. They say the holder of the wand holds great power, the power to win the war for either side."

"But it is undecided as to what side it wants to fight for, right?" I asked him.

"Correct, although I believe we can safely assume that it is currently biased to our side, which is fantastic. Carrying on, the holder of the wand is foretold to also hold power unimaginable to others. I believe that whatever you put your mind to, you could achieve."

I nodded, some truth in his words. "I'm not normal, professor, am I?"

He chuckled, a soft, merry sound. "Are any of us?" He asked. "Of course you're not, but you are incredibly talented, and I believe you are essential to everyone's survival."

"So I shouldn't worry about it?"

"No, of course not!"

I nodded, a little relieved. "Professor, there's no way I'm going to be able to pass the exams at the end of this year. I'll be able to do the wand stuff, but the information I need to know is overwhelming."

He nodded to himself, putting his chin on his hands. "I thought that might be the case. I can tell you now though, I know of somebody who was able to pass all of his exams just by creating magic that surprised the exam board incredibly."

"So I can help in this war?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Even if you failed, I'd probably be able to get you a position in the ministry to help with the war."

"Thank you, professor."

He nodded, smling. "I will be calling you to my office soon, Jamie, along with probably the rest of the Gyrffindors in your year."

"Can I ask why?"

"No, you can't, but you will find out soon enough." I nodded, starting to walk away from him. "Jamie?" He called.

I stopped, turning around. "Yes?"

"Can you show me some wandless magic?"

I nodded, concentrating on the desk he was sitting at. I wanted it to float upwards, and sure enough, it floated into the air. My mind began to strain at the weight, though, so I set it back down rather quickly.

"Incredible," he smiled at me. "One last thing. I'd rather you and your group didn't wonder the corridors at night, we are living in dangerous times. Good night, Jamie."

I nodded and smiled, walking out of the door and back down the gargoyle.

James and Sirius were both sitting there, waiting for me.

"What did he say?" James asked me.

I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets and strolling down a corridor. "He pretty much said not to worry about it, that it all comes with the wand or something."

James nodded, as did Sirius. "So you really are an extraordinarily powerful wizard, then?" Sirius questioned.

"Apparently," I sighed, following them back up to our common room.

We walked through the portrait in silence, the common room full of kids talking and doing homework. We reached our dorm, everyone but Peter and Remus gone.

"It's all part of the package," James said to them before they could ask. Remus nodded, smiling.

"She left you five galleons, Jamie," Remus said. I walked over to my bed, the two that Mary had thrown on to it accompanied by five more. "Apparently you won fair and square."

I smiled, picking up the seven and adding them to the other seven. "She's not stopping until she wins, is she?"

"Nope," Sirius said, running towards the bathroom door, "but don't let her win, you could make a fortune out of her." I laughed, as did James. "Now, who wants to try the hot tub with me?"

I grinned, walking in to the bathroom behind him. Sirius stripped to his boxers, jumping into the unheated tub.

"Argh!" He shivered, resurfacing. "It's freezing!"

I rolled my eyes, happy that the group had moved on from my freak powers so quickly. "For it to be a hot tub, Sirius, it needs to be heated."

He swam over to his clothes, pulling his wand from his pocket and muttering a spell. "Ah, that's better."

I smiled, stripping down and jumping in with him. I had made the tub so that there was raised seating on the edge, but it was deeper in the middle, just like every other hot tub. Sirius and I swam over to the edge, sitting back in the hot water.

"This is great," he grinned to himself. "You're freaky magic definitely has it's uses."

I laughed, James walking in through the door. "The girls want to talk to the you, Jamie" he said, closing the door.

I sighed, "they're going to have to come in now, aren't they, otherwise they'll think Sirius and I are up to something."

James nodded, grinning. "Or you could both walk out wet?"

I looked at Sirius, who was also grinning. "Or we could invite them in but they can only use the hot tub if they're in their underwear."

Sirius grinned even more, "I like that one, let's go with that one."

James laughed, walking back out of the room. A second later, the girls walked in, all putting their hands to their mouths.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, looking at the five showers and hut tub. "This is incredible, this is fantastic!"

"We need this!" Marlene added.

Lucy looked at us pleadingly, "do this for us?"

We laughed, the girls walking over to the hot tub.

"We know you wanted us out, but we came to see you anyway," Marlene said, grinning.

"Sorry girls," Sirius interrupted. "This is an underwear only hot tub, and we will only be answering questions in the hot tub."

They all looked at him, not knowing if he was joking or not.

"He's not joking," I said, quickly putting a sign on the wall behind them with my weird mind-magic. "The sign is there, it's all been thought out."

Marlene grinned, obviously not bothered. She quickly stripped to her bra and panties, jumping in the hot tub.

"We definitely need one of these," Marlene said, relaxing.

"Sorry, girls," James said, stripping down and walking into the tub, "but this is a one time product, absolutely unique."

"You're just saying that because you want to see us in our underwear," Lily accused, her green eyes flashing.

He smiled, sitting beside Marlene. "Even if that were true, do you really want to miss out on a hot tub?"

She looked at him briefly, but shook her head. Lily Evans started stripping down to her underwear in front of James Potter! If this wasn't progression in a relationship I don't know what was.

"What the hell," Summer grinned, also stripping down. Now that was the girl I was most interested in. Marlene's body was great, slim but large curves in all the right places. Lily's body was skinny and her breasts and bum were rather curvy (a little less so than Marlene's), obviously making James drool in his seat. Summer's body was like that but even better in my eyes. She was a little shorter than Lily, but she was skinny and had almost the exact same sizes as Lily.

Lucy and Mary both stripped down as well, Sirius' eyes following Lucy to the pool. She had Summer's height but Marlene's curves. Mary was the same, only a little taller.

Now everybody but Remus and Peter were in the hot tub, questions started flowing.

"So what's the deal with you and your magic?" Lily asked me, sitting next to James. "Potter, I know you've had this weird crush on me for ages but would you please look somewhere else other than my chest?"

He apologized, everyone laughing. "It's a long story," I said, Summer sitting on the left of me. "I suppose I may as well tell it, though."

I told them everything, from the wand to the wandless magic. I told them about the prophecy and Ollivander's warning, just as I had in Dumbledore's office. I told them about how I somehow woke up in the hall with no memory, James and Sirius finding me.

"Wow," Marlene said as I finished, looking at me. "So you're one of those real-deal powerful wizards?"

I nodded, Lily looking at me. "Wait, you lied about your parents dying? That's horrible!"

I rolled my eyes, looking into hers. "Look at it from my point of view, Lily. I woke up in the middle of a hallway with no memory. I don't know anything about my past at all. From what I know I have no family at all. They could have been murdered, tortured or kidnapped. In my eyes, Lily, I will never have a family like you guys, so that story is probably less painful than what I'm going through."

She looked at me, a little apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise what it was like."

I nodded, forgiving her. "I don't even know what it's like. I'm still getting used to it. I may feel like I've been friends with you guys for years, but I have literally been here for three days."

"It does feel like you've been here for years, actually," James said, smiling.

I grinned, looking at the girls. "Is there anything else?"

Marlene, sitting next to Lily, whispered in her ear. Lily groaned, standing up and getting out of the pool, walking over to Marlene's trousers. Her underwear was sticking to her rather tightly, James grinning as she knelt down. She pulled two gold coins out of the pocket, flicking them over to me as she got back in.

"Three times in one day?" I asked Marlene, putting the coins behind me. She nodded, smiling.

Lily talked for her, "she wants to see you can hold their breath underwater for the longest period of time."

I rolled my eyes, "if Marlene wins -"

"You have to strip -"

"Obviously," Sirius grinned, winking.

Lily smiled, continuing, "and if you win she gives you another five galleons."

I sighed, moving out into the middle of the hot tub, Marlene doing the same.

"On the count of three, you both go under," Lily told us. "One, two, three!"

I took a deep breath and dived down, Marlene doing the same. I grinned at her underwater, my eyes slightly blurry. She smiled back, her eyes wide open.

We were under there for about forty five seconds until Marlene plunged upwards, not being able to hold it for any longer. I stayed under for another five seconds, just to prove I had won, and then emerged to the surface.

"What a surprise," Sirius said, "Jamie wins again."

James smiled, looking at his watch. "It's eight o'clock, guys -"

"And I'm tired," I finished, looking around the tub.

"We'll leave," Lily said, "but we want to have full access to the hot tub whenever we want."

I raised my eyebrows, looking at the fiery red-head. "And what makes you think we'd agree to that?"

"Intimidation?" She suggested.

I shook my head. "No, that doesn't quite cut it. You agree to let James take you out on a date this weekend and you guys can come in whenever you want."

Lily's mouth opened, as did James', the girls looking at her pleadingly.

"It's been about four years since he started asking you out, Lils," Lucy said, "I think it's about time you said yes."

"Definitely," Summer agreed, winking. "He's more mature now as well."

Lily rolled her eyes, looking at James. "Can you plan something for this Saturday?"

He grinned, not believing what was happening, "I can have something ready for tonight."

She smiled, stepping out of the pool, her underwear wet and clingy. "I don't need something for tonight, but you can take me out on Saturday." She looked at me, drying herself with her wand, "that means we get unlimited access?"

"Between the hours of -" I started, but was cut off.

"Six am and twelve pm," Sirius finished, smiling. "I'm always up at those times so you can come then."

"Can we use your showers as well?" Marlene asked, "I mean, girls take ages getting ready, we're in there for an unbelievably long time."

I rolled my eyes, "no. Unless you take a shower with a Marauder," I winked.

She stuck her tongue out in disgust, "not even if we use the hot tub in the morning?"

"If you shower with a Marauder, then maybe. We have to shower as well, you know." I said.

Lily was fully dressed now, hands on her hips. "Come on, girls."

Summer looked at her, as did Lucy. "We get to stay in here until twelve, Lils," Summer said, "and you want to leave now?"

She looked at me, almost as though she was asking if that was okay. "Just don't wake me up," I said, standing up.

"Uh, Jamie?" James said, grinning.

"What?"

He looked down at me, my white boxers almost see through for a second time that day. "Grow up," I said, winking. I hopped out of the tub and walked towards the door, everyone else staying in.

Through the bathroom door Remus and Peter were already fast asleep, obviously tired. I dried myself with my mind, and hopped onto my bed, deciding it was too hot for covers.

Sleep arrived much quicker that I expected, darkness taking me.

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

_(Notes)_

_Thank you guys so much for reading! I spent so much time writing this (again), but maybe it was all worth it?! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is rather fast paced, but I think a fast pace makes a story more interesting!  
_

_Anyway, there you have it, another chapter down! I hope you** favourite**,** follow** or **review**, it would mean a lot. On my profile there are links to my other two stories and a **personal project**, so check them out! _

_(Review/s for Chapter 3)_

_(I'd put replies to reviews here if I had any, so review!)_


End file.
